that was then this is now!
by xxpatixx
Summary: everyones at cross acamay and Yuki now must face the headmaster. how will it turn out will it be a hart warming get together or will it be an ugly event that she wish never happen. why the hell is yuki hugging ichijo grandpa? know bad summery plaes read
1. Chapter 1

__

**i want to thank Refigerator-burn for being my new bater!! **

**i do not own vampier knights now am going to cry!!**--

* * *

****

The headmaster came in to the living room, with a young girl besidehim. He smiled at Yuki and Zero. Zero looked up from his magazine.

"Great, you have another kid for your collection." He mumbled as he went back to his magazine. "Headmaster who is this girl?" Yuki asked as shepicked up Zero's now empty cup.

"Oh Yuki, Zero, I want you to meet my daughter. Her name is Kim Crossand she will be living here from now on". the Headmaster said. Kim wasabout the same age as Yuki. She had the headmaster's same light brownhair and light brown eyes. An eleven year old Yuki walked up to her.To Yuki, Kim seemed to be a sweet girl but then again looks aredeceiving, as Yuki would soon learn.

"That means we'll be sisters!" Yuki exclaimed in her happy goofy-likevoice. The Headmaster smiled. He was happy that Yuki was starting tomake friends with Kim.

"Why don't you show Kim were you room is Yuki. You two will be sharingit. She should know where it is." He said as he pushed Kim forward.

"Ok come on Kim." Yuki said as she took Kim's hand. They had to takethe stairs to get up her to room, but once in her room Kim threw Yukito the ground. " I don't like you." Kim said as she kicked Yuki in thestomach. Yuki looked at her in surprise, "A...Are you mad??" Yukiasked looking up at Kim.

"You're nothing but a stupid girl. Here's a tip for you: don't get inmy way, or you'll get hurt.? She turn and walk to the door but shestopped and turn to see Yuki getting up from the ground with her hands crossed over her stomach. "Oh and if you tell my father that I hurtyou, I can tell you now that he won't believe you. I can make him andZero go against you." And with that she left the room.

Later that night

They were all in the kitchen eating. Yuki was still in shock at whatKim did and said to her. She didn't really say anything at the table.Five minutes into dinner and they all heard the door bell. Yuki lookedat the Headmaster and he nodded to her. Yuki got up from her seat andran to get the door. "Kim I forgot to tell you, that there would besomeone coming here for dinner." the Headmaster said in his usualhappy voice. Yuki came back into the room holding someone's hand. Theyentered the kitchen. "Kaname come in I want you to meet my daughterKim. She will be living here from now on. Kim this is Kaname Kuran."

Kim looked at Kaname and blushed. 'He's even cuter than Zero.' shethought. She then saw Yuki who was still holding his hand. 'Thatstupid girl. She seems to be close to him too.' Kim gave a fake smile and bowed, "It?s nice to meet you Kuran-sama?" she said in hersweetest voice. Kaname just nodded. The rest of Kaname's stay he wastalking to Yuki about how things were in school and what not. Thismade Kim hate Yuki even more. She was going to take Yuki out of thepicture. She didn't know how yet, but she was going to make sure thatYuki would leave here.

Six month later

It's been six months since Kim came to live with them and every nightKim would hurt Yuki. She couldn't tell anyone about it, she was tooafraid that Kim would turn everyone against her, but tonight, she waswith Kaname for her 12th birthday and she felt safe with him. Theywalked around in the woods. They just wanted to spend the little timethey had with each other, and no one else. As they walked they stoppedby a lake that was frozen over. ?Kaname, remember, you use to bring me here when I was little when you were teaching me how to swim?? Yuki asked as they watched the full moon.

"Yes I remember, you were afraid at first, but then you got over it.To bad the lake is frozen, maybe we can come back here in the summer."he said. Yuki nodded. She was having so much fun watching the moonwith him. She liked to watch the full moon it made her feel calm. After a while it started to snow and Yuki remembered what happened when she was found by Kaname. Yuki started to cling onto Kaname's arm, too afraid to let go of him. She didn't want him to leave her side.

"Are you alright Yuki? Are you afraid?" Kaname asked. Yuki looked up at him,

"Well yes, but when I'm with you I know everything is going to befine.?" Kaname hugged her.

"I feel the same way Yuki. You know that I love you."

Yuki looked up at Kaname. Her eyes became bigger. She couldn't believethat Kaname just said that he loved her. Before she could say anythingshe could feel pain all over her body. She didn't know why but all ofthe bruises that Kim gave her started to burn. Yuki fell over withKaname catching her.

45 min later

Yuki woke up, she found herself in her room. She stood up, she couldstill feel the pain go through her body. It hit her again. A wave ofpain emending her body almost immobile but she ignored it. She heard  
her Father, Zero, Kaname, and Kim talking. She opened her door andwalked out across the stairs to see them. When she reached the railingshe could only see the tops of their heads. She was sure that they  
would hear her awaken, but they didn't. It was like they were too lostin their own thoughts that they didn't hear her getup. "Now we knowthat Yuki is half vampire and half witch." said the Headmaster. Thiswas the first time that Yuki had heard the Headmaster sound so serious.

"Well, that must be why her mother and/or father left her alone. Theydidn't want her or something?" Zero said.

"I thought that witches and vampires hated each other.." Kim noted.

"Yes, they do, but there are some that want to make peace with eachother. Like humans and vampires, but this is bad if the others findout what she is. They will shun her away or they will try to killher." Kaname said.

"Poor Yuki, she will have a horrible time in the near future. I thinkwe can always send her somewhere where she can be safe but then shecan never come back here again." The Headmaster said. He sounded so sad.

"Well, I want you Zero, to go to bed. Come on I'll take you." he saidas he got up, leaving Kim and Kaname alone. Kaname was sitting downnext to Kim. Yuki leaned over the rail to get a better look.

" Kaname-sama can I ask you something?" Kim, asked. Kaname nodded.."What are you going to do about Yuki? I read that if vampires mix withwitch then their child has to get killed." Kaname looked at herconfused "Where did you read that?" he asked

At that moment, Kim took her chance and kissed him. Kaname kissed her back, or at least, that's what it looked like to Yuki. Tears startedpouring down her face. She went back to her bed and cried until shefell asleep.

Even later on that night everyone was asleep and Kaname had left."Wake up you stupid girl!" Kim hissed at Yuki. Yuki woke up slowly,

"What is it??" Yuki asked sleepily.

"I know that you were listening about what we were talking about and Iknow you saw Kaname and I kissing. He said that he loves me and notyou. You should just leave. No one needs you or wants you anymore! I'mhere now and I will take your place. No one will even care that you're gone. Just leave! You never belonged here and never will." Kim said.."My father is going to send you away anyways so why don't you justsave him the time and money and just leave!" Yuki started to cryagain. She felt like she was alone. Her family had turned their backson her and now she was truly alone. "You know me and Kaname love eachother. And Zero and I are even better friends than you and him everwere or ever will be. Even my father likes me better. He's more of afather to me than you. You know why he loves me more? It becauseunlike you I am his real daughter. We both have the same blood  
andblood calls out to blood, as you can see, they could never accept youfor what you really are."

? No, I?m sure that they will accept me. I know they will." Yuki sobbed.

"No they won't, you're half witch and half vampire, why would they wantyou? You're a freak! You should just go away and leave my familyalone." Kim yelled. Yuki then took off running. She wanted to get offthe school grounds. She didn't care that there was a snow storm, shedidn't care that she could run into a vampire like when she waslittle, she didn't care that she don't have shoes on. She just wantedto separate herself from this pain that engulfed her and wouldn't letgo. After a while she was tired of running and her feet were nowbleeding from the rocks that she had stepped on, but she keep runninguntil she fell next to the lake where she and Kaname were on her 12thbirthday. Yuki laid there as if she was dead. She wanted to die. Itwould be so much better than dealing with what she had seen. Yes, thatis what she wanted. She wanted to die. She didn't want to  
liveanymore. She just laid there near the lake waiting for death. The snowstarted to cover her body, freezing her. She soon fell fast asleep. Asshe slept two fighters found her. One of them wiped the snow away fromher face the fighter saw that she was still alive and knew who she wasright away. He told the other fighter to pick her up her up and tocarry her to the car.

"Good, Asuna is safe?"  
YEAH!!

**i want to thank Refigerator-burn for being my new bater!! **

**i do not own vampier knights now am going to cry!!**


	2. my life so far

ok here is a the updated new chapter

I do not own vampire knights, now i most go cry :(

enjoy

* * *

2 1\2 years later

Yuki woke up from her dream. There was cold sweat coming down her face. She was woken up by her alarm clock

"_U_mm Asuna are you up?" her roommate asked "ya, sorry for waking you Konoka go back to sleep." Yuuki said as she wiped her sweat off her face

"Ok night. Asuna" konoka said in a sleepy voice. Yuuki giggled

"It not night anymore it 4:30am." Yuki said as she change for her morning job

"Urr what ever Asuna." konoka said as she fell back to sleep.

'man am still not that use to that name, And that dream I haven't had it for a while now. I so hate this am still trying to forget what happen' she thought to herself. As left the room.

Yuuki pov

"Well if you don't know my name is Asuna Yuuki Kagurazka well at less that my name now. My old name was Yuuki Cross but after I left my so called "home". I change my name, with the help of my grandfather and father. So now my stepfather and the others won't find me. Even thought I know that they wouldn't waste their time looking for me. It's been about two and a half years Since i left Cross Academy. I was found near a lake by my grandfather and someone else. My grandfather knew who I was right away and Ever since I saw my grandfather I remember who I'm and who my parents are.

At fist it was hard for me to get use to this place but then it got better. I'm happy that I know who I am and I now remember that my mother died in a fire when I was about three or four. My father is still alive. I still can't remember my mother face and i do have some memory's about her like when it would be my birthday she would make all my favorites foods and when it was my dad's she would make him chocolate cake and sing happy birthday in Spanish. . will any ways after my father found out that I was missing he went looking for me. It took him 3 year to finally find me, but when he did found me there was no way he could tell me who I was, because if he did then I would die (_it a witch think_).I had to remember who I was on my own.

so he left me with the Headmaster thinking that he would take good care of me and that I would live a happy life. He was so wrong about that.

Now get to see him once every week. He also comes to school when ever he wants to surprise me. Every time he comes to see me he brings me a gift. The gifts that he gave me are things that use belong to my mother. Even though I love my dad it took me a year to finally call him dad or father. Oh if you were wondering my father is true blood vampire and my mother was the witch. Another reason he doesn't come that much to visit me is because his job keeps him busy. He is the head of most of distinguished clan of Aristocrats and his is also the senate. That's one of the highest government body in the vampire world. He said that one day I well take his place. Well enough of my father now on to my grandfather who is the dean of Mahora Academy. Mahora Academy is similar to Cross Academy. Exp it this school allowed only students that are half which and half vampire and it also allowed witch and of course there are human in the school.

All of the other vampire\witch and even some witch looked up to me for two reasons one am of the best when it come to spiller, poisons and all the other things that we witches do and the second reason is because like Kaname am a purl blood vampire even though I do have witch blood in me. M y vampire blood is stronger at times. Everyone in the night dorm knows that I will only stay there every full moon and when I need some time alone witch is like 3 times a week. No one question me on my choices and they all avoided that i would be the night dorm president and student body president in the day and night class. In the day class I have a co-present who is Ayaka Yukihiro. We get into a lot of fights but we make a good team along with our class 3-A. They are the best they've done so much for me. I don't think I could ever pay them back. Like when I remembered that I made a pack with the devil when I was four. Our pack was that if he could take some of my powers so that I could live a normal life and so that when ever i go some were I won't get **_demons wouldn't hurt me, well he did it, but then I would only have only 10 years to live. I would have die when i turn 14 which was 6 month ago but thanks to Negi and my classmates in 3-A i was able to brace_** the pack. I'm grateful for being able to live longer and be with my new "family". I'm happy that am was able to leave everything that I once know behind me because if I don't then I wouldn't have know this life that I have now.

Everyone in my class knows what happen to me and why I'm here and they are all on my side. They said that if they ever meet my old family they will all make their life a living hell... Ok enough of my class. I can't forget my roommate konoka is also my cousin. We do everything together. She knows everything about me being a vampire and which and she exacts me. Will to tell you the turn everyone in class 3-A knows about vampires and witches. I was so surprise when i found out. But then my grandfather told konoka, Negi and Ichiru and me that everyone in class 3-A come from family's that want peace between witch's, vampire, and humans. Oh **_and there is also some student in the night class that go to the day class but there only 7 that go to the day class so far, but i hope that there well be more sooner or later. _**

Oh and there's prefer Negi. His two year younger then me. His one of the people that I trust. He is also a whizzed and teaches us in the night class about magic and he is our English teacher in the day class. We are good friends now, but man You had to see us when we first met. I hated him but now I see him as my little brother that I never had. 

And Of course there are also the girls. (**you get to meet them later on)** They don't go to my school just yet but they will next year to tell you the truth I don't fully trust them yet. I always have this feeling that they will turn their back on me one day. If they do I will have no mercy on them. That includes my boyfriend. Yes i have a boyfriend his name is Darien. we have been going out for two years now. His about two year older than me but that doesn't matter. His always been by my side. Even though I don't get sad that much, and if i do I don't show it to anyone I don't want to bother them. Yes there here another thing I haven't cried since I left "home" I don't even cry when I remember the pack I had with the devil and that I was going to die; and am not planning in crying any time soon. I thinking the reason why I don't cry is because I use up all my tears the day I left.

And last but not least there's Ichiru kiryu. Yes kiryu he is Zero's twin brother. He was the one who was with my grandfather the night they found me. He was the one who picked me up. Ichiru was the first person that I meet here. We been like best friends he was by my side every day since they found me. You see After they found me he would not leave my room for a week. My father would come everyday and try and get me out of my room, but in no effect. no mater what Ichiru was there he would stay in my room day and night. The only time when he left was to eat and to go to the bathroom but the rest of the time he was with me. After a while I was wondering why he was her and why would he just sit there and only leave when he had to go eat.

Flashback

Yuuki looked up from her pillow to see that Ichiru was still there.

"Why?" she asked

Ichiru looked at her in surprise this was the first time he had ever heard her voice. She sounded so sad as if she was wanting for death to come. He walked over to her and said

"why what?" He sat down and pets her head.

"why do you stay here?" She asked

He just looked at her and said "I don't like it when someone as pretty as you cry. You should be smiling. There are so many people that love you."

"That's not turn the people that I thought loved me turn on me when they learned that I was a half vampire hale witch."

"Ya well they're just stupid they don't know what's what. You just have to forget about them ok. You have a new family that will accept you for what you are and we will never turn our back on you." he said

Yuki stood up right and hugged him and cried on his shoulder.

"Thank you thank you so much." she said between her crying.

end of flashback back to yuuki's pov

and that how we become friends...


	3. once more

ok here is another updated chapter i hope it better. if not tell me.

i do not own vampire knights , now i most go cry:(

enjoy

* * *

Yuki arrived at the her job. When she entered she took her share of news papers. 

" Asuna your here early. Are you going to do something after work today?" asked her boss

"Ya I have to meet some friends in an hour, and I have an extra route today. Kyo called me and asked me to take his for today" Yuki said

"Yes that right Kyo called me last night too . I almost forgot. Well come on I'll tell you what routes your taking today." she said as she walked over a map on the wall.

"Ok then I think am going to take Kyo's share now so that I don't have to make there trips back" Yuki said as she went and picked up Kyo's share of news papers.

"Are you sure you can do carry all that?" she asked Yuki.

Yuki nod "Ya don't worry I'll be back later Ok." the lady nodded and Yuki was off.

Yuki thought of her dream some more. 'I wonder how they are doing? The headmaster zero ka..." she stopped at his name and remembered him kissing Kim after he said that he loved her and no one else. Even Zero and the Headmaster turned on her when she needed them most. 'I should stop thinking of that dream, It will only hurt me." Yuki thought as she tossed one of the news papers someone called her name

."Hey Asuna is there something bugging you? You almost hit me on the head." Takahata said Yuki shook her head

"oh I'm sorry Takahata-sensei I was just out of it for a while." she said as she stopped "So were have you been? I haven't seen you in a while?" she asked as she walk up to her old teacher.

"I was off on a business trip for the school."

"Can I asked what for?" Yuki asked

"Ya your going to find out sooner or later. But then again I think I should let your grandfather tell you " Yuki looked at him.

"Come on I won't tell anyone." Yuki said giving him the puppy dog eyes making him gave in.

"oh fine but just don't look at me like that. Well it has something to with cross Academy and Mahora Academy coming together as one school." He said as he put his hand on his head

Yuki stood there in shook she then looked down at her shoes. She felt like someone had just shoot her in the back and now she was dying slowly. Takahata lifted her head up. He could see a mix of anger and sadness in Yuki's eyes.

"Is there something wrong Asuna?" He asked as he lifted her head up. Takahata-sensei was always kind to Yuki he was like a third father to her these pass two years along with the dean and her real father.

"No nothing is wrong. I just forget that I was going to be late for class I have another meeting with the girls today. Do you think you could tell my first two teachers that I will not be in, but that I will make it up after school." Takahata nod

"Yes you don't have to worry. I'll tell them, just make should your not late for your other class" Takahata said as he petted her on the head "oh and I get this for you." he said as he pulled out a bag of chips out of his bag. Yuki took them "I thought that you might like them but , don't tell anyone in school that I gave you them Ok." Takahata said Yuki nodded he was way too kind.

"Thank you so much; well I better go i don't want to fall behind. see you later Takahata-sensei" Yuki gave him a big smile and want back to work.

65 min later.

Yuki had to run were she was going to meet some of her friends. When she get there she only saw three of her friends.

"Hey, there guys sorry am a little late I had an extra root" Yuki explained

"That all right Raye called us and told us to meet at her house." Amy said as she looked up from her book.

"You look like your angry. are you all right?" Lita asked her

"Well sort of I might as well tell you guys. You do remember about the school that I use to go to right? and why I left my so called _'family_?'" they all nodded "Well I heard from Takahata-sensei that my grandfather and the headmaster are thinking of getting the school together" Yuki said

her friends looked a little surprised.

"That sucks Yuki. So what are you going to do if they do come here?" Mina asked (**_only close friends call her Yuki)_**

Yuki gave her a wicked smile that would make both Kaname and Ichijo's grandfather run for their life's.

"Ignored them and if they try and mess with me they will die." she said as they stared to walk off to Raye's house.

"Ya that will work and we are going to start going to your school next year so if they mass with you they mess with us and all of class 3-A." Lita said As she punch the air. Everyone laughed.

"Hey guys wait up I have to tie my shoe." Yuki said, they all stopped and wanted for Yuki

at that moment Yuki and her friends heard Raye's voice it seem to be coming from the ally behind them.

"Ya sounds like Raye has a new boy toy." Yuki said they all looked to see who the guy was. They could only see Raye she seemed to have trap that guy like a rat. They make such that Raye couldn't see them.

"Come on, you know I love you why don't you just dump your girlfriend and go out with me?" Raye asked him

"Come on Raye I can't do that. She already been through enough. Don't you think?"

All of the girls froze they knew that voice it was Yuki's boyfriend Darien.

They all pulled their heads back.

"That dumb ass!!! how could he do that? When i get my hands on him he is going to wish that he was never born. That goes for Raye too" Lita said

"no wait we can't just go over there and make a scene I think we should make them suffer." Amy said .They then all looked at Yuki.

She couldn't believe it . Another guy cheated on her. She now knew that she had to punish them for what they did and it will be a punishment that they will never forget. Her friends looked at her expecting her to cry and to see sadness in her eyes but there were no teas in her eyes. nor sadness not even anger in her eyes. it was like someone took all of her emotions always.

"Yuki are you all right?" Amy asked she touch Yuki shoulder

"Yes am all right..." Yuki looked at all her friends. She knew that one of them would do this to her an now that it happened she know what she had to do. She gave her friend the same smile from before "I just realized that I was wrong when I thought that not every guy was like Kaname and Zero but I was mistaken. But that one mistake that I won't make again come on lets go. We will talk to them later. Yuki said .The girls followed her.

50 min later

Yuki and the others arrived at Raye's house about 50 minutes before she did. They were all mad. How dear she be late. Yuki only had one more hour before her 3rd hours class stared.

"Man she tells us to meet her here and she 50 minutes late." Lita said

"Don't worry I'm use an hour and 15 minutes later "Yuki said she was thinking of a good punishment for Raye and her now ex-boyfriend.

"Ya but you have clubs, school and work. Raye only has school and that don't start until 11:00 am" Amy said. At that moment Raye came in.

"Hey girls sorry I'm late" Raye said as she came in.

"That's Ok" Yuki said as if she didn't see anything that had happen "We still have to want for Darien. So we can start the meeting in a minute Yuki said add in a sweet voice

"Well I see the dumb-bell here early for once and she finally acting like a leader about time." Raye said as she sat next to Amy

"Hey why don't you knock that off. " Lita said she was still made at her for what they all saw. She doesn't know how Yuki could be so calm at a time like this

"Calm down Lita I just mean that maybe now she will act like a leader and not a little child."

"That's not true she a good leader." Amy yelled

"Whatever" she sight at that moment Darien come in.

"Hey there girls" he said as he sat down next to Yuki he was about to put his arm around her waist when she suddenly stood up and went to get a drink of water.

She then sits next to Lita and Amy.

"What worried with you?" Darien asked

"YOU should know along with Raye" hided Mina

Both Raye and Darien looked at each other "what are you talking about?" Raye asked

"You know what we mean you are nothing but a whore!" Amy yelled this surprised everyone even Yuki they never heard Amy yell at anyone before.

"What? How dare you! Say anything like that to me again and you're off the team" Raye said

You have no power to do that you're not our leader!" Lita yelled at her

"Well I might as will be! I'm the only one that does anything right! I'm never late; I know what my dudes are! I don't act like a little child! I should be leader not Yuki!" she yelled she then took a cup of water and thought it in Yuki's face.

"You're nothing! You not a leader or a human, witch or vampire! You might as well just die we don't need you."

"Shut up you whore that's not true Asuna is a better person then you and Darien!

"What did I do?!" Darien asked

"You know what you did!! You and that whore are seeing each other in secret." Lita said as she stood up

"So What I deserve him more that her! Raye yelled "Unlike her I'm not weak I' m not an unfeeling little brat that makes everyone around her feel sorry for her. Am not -" things were getting out of hand. Yuki stood up and slammed her hands on the table.

"This enough!" yelled Yuki she then transforms to princess Yuuki


	4. we meet again chapter 4

OK here is another chapter i hope you like it.

Remember to reviewer and i will update faster,

I do not own vampire knights

* * *

"T_hat is enough!" yelled Yuki she then transformed into princess Yuuki, (**Like princess Serena expand Yuuki's dress is black)**_

Everyone in the room went quit they all know that the only time she transforms into princess Yuuki was when she was ready to punish someone and even worse was that her dress was black along with her eyes and hair. (A\N **her dress eyes and hair match her mood like right now she is feeling mad and wants to kill someone so it black) **Lita, Amy and Mina bowed down. Raye just looked at her with her hand on her hip. Darien then turned into prince Darien… He walked over to Yuki's side.

"Stay away from her you basted." Lita said looking up at him.

"You can't say that! Only yuuki can" He said as he turns to look at her. Yuuki gave him the same cold look that if it could kill he would be dead by now.

"I don't ever want you to come near me again. You are as bad as that so call "family" that I left…" she said Darien. Back away." you both betrayed me and so now you will pay." princess Yuuki looked at both Darien and Raye

"Ya right like you can do anything about it. You don't deserve that wand gave it to me! I'm the real princess of the moon not you!" Ray yelled at Yuuki

Yuuki just gave Raye a smile evil smile.

"No I'm the princess of the moon and you know it, and as for you, you were like one of my knights that betrayed me. You said that you knew your dudes but you forget the most important one which was to protect me. So now for both of your punishment. It will be to become normal people. Darien. You will no longer transform into tuxedo mask again and you Raye will not be sailor mars. I will gave your powers to someone I can truth. This as you know is one of the worst punishments known to us, To losing your powers and that is what will happen to both to you" Yuuki said Before Raye or Darien could say anything she lifted her wand up and took their powers, two small golden balls in her hand. Each one had had a symbol one was a rose and the other was the symbol of mars.

"How dare you give me that back?" Raye yelled as she was about to attack Yuuki. Until Lita went in between them she then threw Raye to the wall.

Yuuki the turn back and she looked at Darien.

"Yuuki you can't do this I love you."

Yuuki laughed "You love me. Tell me when did you love me more? When you were kissing Raye?! Or when you lie in my face about it?" Yuuki then walk to Raye "You will never be sailor mars again you will from now on be known as a trader among us along with you Darien. Come on guys we are done here," \She said as she turn back to normal the other follow her out

15 minutes later

"Asuna are you sure your OK?" asked Amy.

Yuuki nodded "Ya I'm fine. I have to go back to school OK I'll give your guy's information to my grandfather tonight OK."

The girls nod "Oh and call the others and tell them what happened. OK. See ya later." With that Yuki left for her school.

In cross Academy

The Headmaster was in his office. As he looked at a Pitcher of Kaname and Yuki when she was about seven. 'oh Yuki where are you and why did you do what you did?" He thought to himself as he remembers what happen that night when Yuki left.

Flashback

It was late at night and he was in his room trying to think about what he could do to keep Yuki there with him and the others. Sure she was being troublesome lately. She would hit Kim for no reason but she was still his daughter and he loved her. As he thought he heard Kim yell

"HHeellppp!" he ran out of his room with Zero behind him they both entered the room to see it was all destroyed and Kim was on the ground she was full of nasty cuts on her arms. They walked to her

"What happen Kim and were Yuki?" The Headmaster asked nothing that Yuki was no were to be found

"It was her father! She woke up she then stared to destroy this room with her powers she then tried to kill me. She was the one that did this to my arms with her nails Father." Kim should The Headmaster her arm which had their marks. "She then ran out of the window!" Kim cried in her father arms.

End of flashback

'I wish I could see her. She most be about 14 or 15 by now. I wander what she looks like. I bet she beautiful" as thoughts of how Yuki would look like in his mind. When he hare a knock he put the pitcher back in his drew "come in."

"Headmaster we are here so what is it that you want?" kaname asked as he, Kim, and zero come in.

He looked up

"Yes I would like you 3 to pick up a 3 students and 1 teacher from Mahora Academy. Two of them are the granddaughter of the dean and their friend also the teacher is 12 year old. I want them here by tomorrow night. So you will have to go over there right away and come back in the morning." They nod they then left to pack and then meet out side and lift.

Mahora Academy

It was around 7oo: PM classes were over and Yuki was walking back to the school. Class was easy enough and she didn't have homework for the weekend. She walked from her 3rd job of the day which was farming. She works with Lita and her bother. The 3 of them get along great the only problem was that Lita's brother kept asking her out.

She went in the day dorm and went to her room that she shared with Konoka, Negi, and Ichiru. They had been sharing the room since 6 grade. Yuuki took out some pj pants and a sports bra and went to take a bath. When she got there no one else was there so she had it all to herself. She swam around for a while. She loved to being in the water. (**The bathes are like the one in negima)** After 20 minuets or so she went back to her room. She waked over to her key board and stared to play. A few minutes later Konoka walk in

"Hi, there Asuna you getting so good at playing the key broad you know that,"  
Yuki stop playing

"Thanks" she said

"How was work today?"

"Oh good I had some fun. Lita and me pushed her older twin brother into the cow water." she said

Konoka giggled

"So did you see your boyfriend today?" she asked

"Yes and I dumped his sorry butt." Yuki said as she sat on the sofa.

"What why?" konoka asked as she sat next to Yuki

"He cheated on me with that whore Raye." she said

"Oh so what did you do to them?" Konoka know Yuki very well she know that every time someone did something against her she would have the most evil punishment ever thought up of.

"I took their powers" she said simply

"Man that evil "she said (**BTW konoka know about her and her friend's secret)**

"Ya well you know our powers is like a part of us. So taking that from them is like taking a peace of themselves, and am going to gave it to some one else. I just don't know who just Yet." there was a knock on the door Yuki get up and open it to fin Yue.

"Hi there yue what up?" Yuki asked

"Am here to bring you and konoka a packet and you grandfather want to see you and konoka in his office." they nodded

"Thanks yue." they said together as they took the packets.

"Ya see ya." and with that Yue left.

"Looks like my big bother and his friend got us some more things from Mexico." Yuki said as she put down the pack on her bed and picked up 10 folders that she was going to give her grandfather.

"We can open it when we get back" konoka said as she get up. Yuki nodded

She and konoka walked to the office. They meet up with Negi and Ichiru at the door

"Hey guy grandpa wants to see you guys too?" konoka asked they nodded

"OK come on guys we might as will get this over with." Yuki said as she open the door.

"Hey grandpa is there some-" Yuki stop in the middle of her sentence. She could believe it she was now face to face with Kaname, Zero and Kim...


	5. AN

ok am a little disaponted in you guys i know that there are pepole that are read this story and you guys are the reviewing. plaes do. so far i only get 1 review and i want to thank Vampirekingfan 13 for reviewing. plaes review i want to know what you think about the stroy so far. and if you have any ideas for it plase tell me.


	6. what the hell are you doing here?

ok here is another update this one ,

* * *

Kaname pov

'Yuki its that her?' I thought as I watcher her pick up her folders. She change she seems more grown up and more mature. Yes she is blooming to be a beautiful young women, but there is something in her eyes. Yes, I can see hurt and loneliness in her eyes . she also seem mad. Her hair is so much longer and she a lot talker too I think she about 5'4. I wanter what she doing here and why is she here? I never expend see her here... but she even more beautiful then I remember her last.

Zero pov

what the hell is Yuki doing here and with Ichiru. want what is he here too? Man Yuki change look at her she in great shape. And she even cuter then I remember. Wat what am I saying she a vampire\witch.

Kim pov

HELL what is she doing here? Just look at her. Trying to look so hight and might. But just look she drop her folders, she as stupid as she was since she lift.

Yuki's pov

I drop my folds at the set of them.

"Yuki?" Zero, Kaname and Kim said at the same time. I could tell they don't expand to see me here.

"Yes I thought you would know my granddaughter and Zero am such you know Ichiru." my grandfather said as Zero look at his twin brother. Who was now helping me pick up my folders along with Konoka and Negi.

After we finish I stood up and gave them the same look that I gave Darien and Raye. I hand Ichiru my folders "What the hell are they doing here grandfather?" I asked trying to keep my anger down low .

"Well am sorry to get you by surprise, but it just that you are always at work or your buzzy with class , clubs and homework that I haven't had the change to tell you. You see Asuna Cross Academy and Mahora Academy well come together as one school." he said this just takes the cake. this was the last think i need right now.I count help but snap at him.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!I CANT BELIEVE IT! TAKAHATA TOLD THIS MORROWING WHEN I WAS DEVING NEWS PAPER. BUT I DON'T THINK YOU WOULD GO THOUGHT WITH IT!AND DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T WANT TO IRRUPT MY SOLSE LIFE BECAUSE I KNOW ALL TO WILL THAT THE ONLY REASON YOU DON'T TELL ME WAS BECAUSE I LOSE MY POWER TODAY!!!!!!!! AND YOU DON'T WANT TO GET HURT!!!!!!!!!!" I could't't contra my anger. i just yell at him. Negi and Konoka were trying to hold me back but I thought them to the side and walk pass Kaname and Zero.I don't care what they think of me. I stood in front of my grandfather.

"ok ok so you know why I don't tell you sooner . But please Asuna stop yelling you re-MINED me of your father when you get this way.." he said

"NO I WONT CALM DOWN" I snapped at him.

Ichiru then walk behind me and put a hand on my shouter. "calm down it ok we're here. and we wont let them hurt you." he whispered in my ear. Making such Kaname Zero or Kim could't't hear him "OK now take a deep breath." I did what he told me to do. It calmed me down.

"Thank you Ichiru. I can see their fathers made a good choose when they made you Asuna and konoka's bodyguard same to you Negi, but you do have to try and get stronger Asuna can still thought you when you try and holding her back." I just roll my eyes as he said this

"Sir if you ask me its better that Ausua and Konoka know how to defined themselves because Negi and I cant be with them all the time." Ichiru said .

"Yes I know but I can see that they are happy and safe and that what:s important. you both are doing a good job." He said

"ha ha whatever grandpa So what do you want us to do?." I asked as I lay my head on Ichiru shouter. And he put his arm around me. I clam down some more.

"Well I hurt my back by last week and it is still bugging me and I can't go and to see what everything is like at Cross Academy. so I want the 4 of you to go in my place Asuna you be in the night class because of the full moon next week. You may go and see the day class if you want but I will feel better if you were in the night class of course Ichiru Will be with you, Negi and Konoka will go to the day class.You will share a room in the night dorm. I want you both to take note of all the teacher there and their lessons i also want you Asuna to start to make plants for the new dorms we will make the night dorm bigger. I gave you you a map tomorrow of Campinas to see were we can put the new day dorms.. Also if you can stare to make some ideas for the new uniforms that would be great."

"Sir you cant expiate Yuki to do all that. And why do you call her Asuna?"Kaname asked I can see that they are all confuse on why everyone calls me Asuna and not Yuki.

"That my name so start calling me Asuna only class 3-A and my close friend can call me Yuki you know what only me friends can call me by my first name and seeing that near of you are in my class or are even my friends you can call me by my last name Kagurazaka and no it not too much for me to hander. I do more in one day then that. So when do we have to do and how long to we have to stay there?" I asked him. man it felt soo good to tall them off like that.

"You leave tomorrow and you will staying there all week."

"What I can't stay there all week I have work to go to!" I yelled how could he do this to me? I can't miss work

"Don't worry I called your morning job and evening job they said it was OK for you to miss a week of work they understand as my granddaughter you and _Konoka have_ to do things for the school. But you can still go on you morning delivery for tomorrow and you still have to call your friend Lita and tell her that you wont be going. Here the phone." I nod once more and walk over to the phone, I dialed the phone number

"Yo talk to me." Lita's brother answered

"Hey there Seiya is Lita home?" I asked

"Nop sorry she said she had a date tonight." he said

"Oh ok then I tell you. I can't go to work this next week so you think I can take the week off?"

"Umm such is it something to do with school?" he asked

"Ya I have to do something for my grandfather."

"That sucks. Well ya you can take a week off but you have to go out on a date with me tonight."

"what!" ok I was getting piss off again

"You heard me Lita told me that you dump your boyfriend this morning. so you have no excuse to not to come And there is a fair tonight so what do you say" he asked I thought fast and looked at Ichiru

I walk over to him and try and kick him on the knee but he moved and I missed

"So what do you say?" he asked me again

"Oh ok fine come and get me in about 30 minute ok." I said with a sight.

"Ya just want your going to have the time of you life. see you then late" he said happily I can't help but smiler as I hung up. I walk want back and hung up the phone

konoka giggling

"Let me guess Lita told her brother that you dump Daren? And now you you have to go on a date with him because you don't have an excuse to say no." I nod man am doing lots of nodding tonight.

"OK grandfather I have to go in 30 minutes and I have some condescension (sorry if I spilled that word wrong) for you." I said looking at him now.

"ok tell me what they are." he said

"First of all even thought there will be another boys dorm next year Ichiru and Negi can still stay with me and konkoa in our room."

"vary will if that what you want." I took that folder that I gave Ichiru to hand on to and put them on that his table"that not all here are info of 7 of my friend that will come to here next year I want to make such they will be in the same homeroom as me. 3 of them are guys which include Lita's brother. And 1 of them will be entering middle school next year so just stick her were ever. And there are the 3 new teachers here that I want them to have some jobs." I said my grandfather just nodded

" the next one I still have to talk to the others but if they all agree with me then everyone in class 3-A would like to be in the same homeroom next year. For hight school With Negi as our teacher."

"yes that find. as long as Negi want to. So what do you say Negi?" he asked him

"I would love to teach Asuna and the other again it would be fun." he said I know he was going to say that.

"ok then it's shh- wait HELL I FORGOT!!! MY DAD'S BIRTHDAY IS THIS TUESDAY AND WE WERE GOING TO GO OUT AND CELEBRATE Along WITH Negi,I ICHIRU , KONOKA AND HER DAD." I yelled I cant believe i almost forgot about it..

"I get that setter too Asuna I e-mailed you father and tell him what was going to happen. I'm such he well go over there and see you 2. Now Zero,Kaname and Kim will stay in your room so if you want to sitter who sleeps were. Now the 7 of you out I have some paper work to finish and then I'm going to sleep. Asuna do you need any money for you date?" my grandfather asked me I shook my head "No grandfather I get payed today,"

"Vary will I want you back before 1:00 am." he said

"yes grandfather." and with that we left Kaname Zero and Kim behind us. But before i shut that my grandfather called me back in.

"want for me ok guys" I said as I want back in.


	7. how dear you!

Yuki pov

When my grandfather was done talking to me, I want outside of his office to see that everyone was waning for me. I walk over to Konoka "Hey what did grandpa want?" she asked me as we stared to walk to our room.

"oh he tolled me to take Kaname to the night dorm after I come back from my date and that I will take my finals next week at that school. He'll already send the test there. Oh he want me to stay at the night dorm tonight." I said just tell her half of what he said I don't want her to worry. As we walk i can hear Kim whispered something to herself

"If you have something to say, say it out loud so we all can hear it Kim." I said

"I was say that you have no shame look at you you only have a pair of pants on and a sports bra on with 4 guys around." she said

I stop and take a good look at her. She get taller and fatter. She was wearing a pink button shirt. Most girls would want to hid their fat but she show it off. she was also wearing a mini blue skirt that just dosen't look good on her and she's flat chanced. She is trying to pull this "am so cuter and better then you " look that is just not working for her.

"No I don't know what shame is and so what this is the way I dress so don't blame me you cant pull it off." I said Konoka laugh

"Good one" she wisped to me. I then get a good look at Zero and Kaname for the first time since they get here. They haven't changed that much they just get taller. When i look back at Kim I see that she raised her hand really to slap me. Before she could even touch me ichiru graped her hand. Kaname and Zero more forward to help Kim, but Negi and Konoka put a spell on them to make them stop in their place.

"Don't you even lift a hand on her. You have no right to do that to her." Ichiru said as he thought Kim hand

"How dear you!" Kim yelled

"I dare case Asuna is my partner and it's my duty to protect her when she don't have her powers. Asuna made a peaky-o with Negi later we don't want these try anything ." I nod

"OK I will but let them go. I only have 20 min to get relay and I don't want you guys to wast you energy with them." I said coldly giving them each a clod look.

3rd prison pov

They walk back once more Yuki and Konoka were talking about what she was going to wear for her date as Negi and Ichiru were just listening.

They enter the room. Kim was surprise their room was at less 3 times bigger then the one she had back at home. There were four twins beds 2 in one end of the room and 2 on the other side there was also 2 sofas and a key bored next to the sofa. there was also a table in the middle of the 2 sofas and there was also a small refrigerator. Along with 4 desk with 4 lab tops on each one, the lap top were of the line. Kim was steaming with jealously. This was the type of room she dream of.

"Are all rooms like this?" she asked

"No we get this room for 3 reasons one we are the granddaughters of the dean ,TWO we have 4 people living here every one else has 2.and the 3rd me Asuna and ichiru are the best in the school" Konoka said as she and Yuki sat walk to the packet that was on the bed.

"Here you can open the packs for my brother." Konoka nod and want to open it as Yuki was to one of the dressers.

"Oh wow Asuna look your bother send us some cute tank tops form Mexico." Konoka said as she held a black one up. It had a a cat on it and it said "Que guapa"

"Asuna you should wear this and these cute black pants that you have." Konoka said as she want thought the other things "oh and here the CD that Diego promise to send you."

"oh cool put it on I want to listen to it. Maybe it will will put me in a better mood for my date." Yuki said as she took the tank top that Konoka throw at her. She then too out a pair of black pants.

"ok" Konoka said as Yuki want into one of the bathrooms

"ya Asuna after you done i'll do your hair and make up" Konoka yelled out at Yuki.

"ok" Yuki said.

Yuki come out minuets later and Konoka made her sit down as she brush Yuki long hair. "I think you should let you hair down for you date. I mean you always have you hair in ponytails it will be a good change." Konoka said as she put Yuki bell hair ties off. (**like the one that Asuna has in neigma)**

"you think?"

"ya" as Konoka moved some hair she saw that there were scars were on her back

"oh no Asuna look the scares on you back are staring to show up again." konoak said as as she teach them. "Think you should do the peaky -o with negi now so you can hid them again." Yuki shook her head

"No i don't think I will hid them again. it's better to leave them. I mean this scared it the only flat that i have to i should leave it for now. There no point in hiding it." Yuki said smiling. Yuki listen to the CD that Diego send them.

"man i love this CD" she said as Konoka finish coming her hair.

"ok there i beards each side and then tie it together for the back kinda like a crow" Konoka said as Yuki stood up.

"thanks Konoka so i still have to make a peaky-o with Negi." she said as she took out a piece of chalk she began to draw something on the flood "ok there we go now negi you know what to do." Negi wan in in the middle of the peaky-o drawing and there was light that want thought him. Yuki then step in it. She leaned in and kiss Negi on the lips..

Kaname,Zero and Kim just look at them they had no clue what the hell was going on.

"ok the pack-o is done. Yuki you and Negi are now partners" Konoka said

"thank Negi for the power boast." Yuki said she looked at the time "i still have 10 min before he come so am going to have a bond fire and then go msn messages and see if sissy on." she said as she walk over to her side of the room and took some of the pitchers she then took some red rose and a teddy bare

she then walk over to her lab top and turn it on she then put the thinks in a garbage can and to out some Marches that she had. She put some papers and burn them all.

"you know you will hate yourself for burn thought thinks in 2 week when you get back together with you ex." Konoka said

"No I wont and dies the only pitcher that am not going to burn is the one with me him and Reni." she said as they watch the fire go down. "Will I be at the computer you guys fight out who sleeps were i'll be sleep at the night dorm to day and Kaname well have to go with me." she said as she sing herself in the computer . She spend the next 8 mint talk to her friend on the msn.

there was then a nok on the door Konoka want to the door to see...


	8. spy

I update i hope it better.

* * *

Yuki smiled konoka get the door as Yuki finish her take with her sister on line

"OH MY GOSH! IVAN!" konoka yelled and huge the guy that was at the door.

Yuki stood up and walk over. "hi there brother gram tolled me you were going to come today for a visit." Yuki said as she hugged her brother. Her brother was about in his 20's. they don't look much Alike the only think they had in common was their eyes and the color of their hair .

"So you get all dress up for me?" he asked

"No I going on a date in a min and I was just wanting for him to come and pick me up."

"Oh I see a date with Darien ?" he asked her.

"No I dumped him this morning." Yuki said she could see her brother's had a worried face on. "Don't worry I'll tell you later when there is no extra ears." she said as she pointed at Kaname Kim and zero.

"Get it sis you do know that I have to meet the guy right?" he said

"oh No you don't you not dad. He is the only one who can say who I can date and he is not here so you have no right to do that." Yuki said as she put on some earrings. There was then another Noak

"see ya" she said she took her puers and she ran out of the room.

outside with Yuki

"Come on i don't want my bother to star with his you go out with who me and your dad say you can date speech" she said as she took Seiya had and they both ran off..

back with her brother and the others

"i see she's as lively as ever. so who are those kids?" he asked

"Ellos son los la otra 'familia' de Asuna," said konoka (what she said is "they are Asuna old 'family')

"si ellos son poso a Asuna tan triste." Negi said (what he said is.."they are the one who make Asuna so sad)

"so son ellos mi la van pagar" Ivan said (he said "that are going to pay big time) Ivan was think of of a spill that will make them pay of all the sadness they put Yuki thought. He look at them and saw that they had no clue was going on

"don't waste you strength on that what Asuna tolled us. And i think that goes for you to Ivan" ichiru said this Ivan looked at him to him him on his bed reading a book. "we both know that if anyone ever disobey her she will find punish them ever if you are her brother. If you asked me she promise the dean that she wont do anything to them." he said in a dill voice

"fine if that what she said then i wont." he said

"he then turn to Kaname and the others " so you know my little sister tell me is there anything you want to know about her since you last saw her?" Ivan asked

" yes were did Yuki get those scare from?" Kaname asked them

"to tell you the true we don't know she didn't tell us. She had then ever since she was come here. And she don't like to talk about it so don't even asked." Ichiru said coldly

"how did she get here?" zero asked

"grandfather and ichiru found her in the wood near a lack it seem like she was there for hours grandfather know who she was right away. He said that she looks just like her mother when she was Asuna age." konoka answered as she sat on her bed

"so she knows who she is now?"Kaname asked

"yes she know who she is and were she come from. She helped may half whites and half vampire since she get here," Ivan said

"ok and was it hared for her to get use to live here?" zero asked

"yes the first week here she speed her whole time in her night dorm room. She wont eat, she wont talk. it was like she was die. No one could get her out. Not even me. Me and Asuna are bast friend and cousins our fathers say that we are like twine sister because we were born on the say day and time." konoka said .

"oh and how about her mother?" Kim asked not relay caring

"sorry but we wont answer any more question this is her business not your and if she want to tell you she'll tell you if she don't then tough luck." ichiru said he was getting mad that they were bing nose about Yuki life since she left them. He don't like the fact that Ivan let them asked question about her.

There was then a nok on the door. Ivan was the one that get it. To find yue holding 7 dozen roses.

"hey is Asuna here ? Some one send her this rose i thin it from her boyfriend." she said as come in and put then on the table.

"thank you yue for bring them i tell Asuna when i see her in class later tonight " Negi said as yue nod

"ya no prov. " and with that yue left

"i wanter what the care says?" konoka said as she looked at the cared. She then open it.

"oh crap this is bed. Darien what her to meet him at the fair tonight to talk to her. and she there with Seiya. You know what this mean right Ivan.." konoka gave Ivan a cat like smiler

"if you mean spy on her then ya i know."y


	9. no title

I update i hope it better.

* * *

Both konoka and Ivan nod "that all we can do" Ivan said

"yes but what are we going yo do with them?" negi asked pointing to kaname zero and Kim

"they can come with i don't truth them being here alone." Ivan said

"you guys do know Asuna find out that we were spying on her the she will kill you guys right?"ichiru said as he get his shoes on.

"us don't you mean she will kill all of us. She will be mad at you too you know." konoka said

"no she don't care if i spy on her she said it herself." he said as he took his sweater.

"what when did she say that?" negi asked

"not that long ago she said that if there is a time that there is a guy that she goes out with and i don't truth him and if i know there is something bad happens the i can spy on her." he said

"ya she lets you spy on her but she kills me when i do it." Ivan said

"will you are her bother." Ichuri whisper to konoka

"what were come on i want to get this over with." Ivan said

"come on you 3 you have to come with." konoka said as they left kaname zero and Kim followed them.

with Yuki and her date

"i just love the flowers thank you Seiya" Yuki said as she smiled the flowers

"you really like them that good. You look great did you get all dress up form me?" he asked

"no i did it for the stray cats." Yuki said as she laugh a littler. He did too.

"come on then" he said as he took Yuki's hand they both walked to the fair as they walk Yuki tolled him what was going on.

"that sucks so thoughts people are going to come to your school next year and you have to go there for a week."

"ya it dose suck. I be there all day with out anything to do" Yuki said

"you know i have an aunt that has a smile farm there and she needs some help around there and if you want i can get you a job there." he said

"relay you mean that?" Yuki asked as she looked at him he nod

"that would be great thank you!" she said as she hugged him

"ya no prov " he said as he hugged her back

"come on lets get going Yuki said as he took his hand and they both ran the rest of the way of the fair not nothing that there was someone following them.

what you think? like it?


	10. Yuki date part 1

hi there everyone i hope you liked the laste chapter. sorry for talking so long. remember to reviewer. will any ways enjoy the story.

i do not own vampire knights sailor moon nor negima, now i most go cry:(

enjoy

* * *

"WOW they out done themselves this year!" Yuki said as they arrived. Yuki love going to fairs they were always fun. Yuki could see that there were more rides games and food stands this year, she love to see people having fun,

"umm Seiya you wont be mad if i leave the flower here right? I mean it going to be hard for us too have fun if i have these with me." Yuki said as she looked up at Seiya he smiled at her and nod.

"OK then I'll leave them here so that when they are found they will make someone else night like it did my." Yuki said happily as she put them down on a bench. Seiya watch her and smiled her.

"Your amazing Yuki no wanter everyone loves you so much." he wisped in Yuki ears.

"Why do you say that?" Yuki asked

"Will there a lots of reasons. You brave, strong, kind most of the time, you like to help others ,your beautiful and you know what you want and you know how to get what you want." he said listing the think he like about Yuki.

"That only half true, But am not kind, strong, brave or beautiful.." Yuki said slowly "am a cowed...and i cant deal with thinks as will as the other girls, i weak compared to them." she add as she put her head on his shoulder. Seiya put his arm around Yuki

"Don't say that its not turn. You have to believe in yourself Asuna, but I cant be the one that tells yo that you have to believe it yourself and once you do you can truly become the princess we been looking for." he wisped

"Thank you" she said she then want in from "Am sorry Seiya we come here to have fun and am telling you my problem come on lets go have fun" Yuki yelled like a over exited child. She gave him a big smiler as if nothing happen. She took s hand and made him follow her.

an hour later

"Man that was fun but i think am going to vomit!" Yuki laugh as she get off of the death chairs as she called them.

"It was your idea to go on them 10 times in a roll." Seiya said also laughing "hey are you hungry?" he asked

"Ya a little i haven eaten anything all day i was to buzzy with studying and work that i lose track of time." Yuki said

"Yuki you sound do that your heal is importer." he said

"I know but i just haven't had any time today. You know that there are times that i don't have time to eat so i cant do anything about." Yuki said as they walk to the food stands. They bout the food and eat it.

"So are you up for some games?" Yuki asked

"You bet" Seiya answer as they walk over to a gun shooting games.

with Ivan and the others

They have been following Yuki all night and they don't see Darien ya. In till they walk to one of the food stands

"There he is!" Konoka yelled

"Were?" Ivan asked

"There! Look his the one in the black short that Yuki gave him for their year and a half anniversary" konoka pointed out.

"OK them Negi, Konoka you stay here. And watch thoughts 3 don't let Yuki see you. Me and Ichiru will dill with this guy."

konoka and negi nod.

Ichiru and Ivan walk over to Darien

"Hey there buddy now what is this i hear that you hurt my sister?" Ivan asked when they were in front of him

Darien froze

"I.. I come here to talk to Yuki not you " Darien said with fair in his voice.

"Will you will end up talking to us in still ." both Ivan and Ichiru said


	11. stop

A\N hi there everyone!! here is the next chapter and i get help from a friend who come over! And she great at describing things!! so enjoy

i** not own vampire knights **

enjoy

* * *

With Ivan and the other boys

"well I'm not here to talk to you! Am here to talk to Yuki!" Darien said as he turn his back to both Ivan and Ichiru. They both took one of his arms and dragged him away into the darkness.

with Yuki and Seiya

"man Yuki your good!" Seiya said as Yuki soot down 3 more cans

"ya think? Mana taught me how to use a gun she said something about me leaning how to use any type of weapons. Just in case anything happens." Yuki said as she knocked down the last 4 cans. the man at the stand stood there dumbstruck. Yuki was the first person all day to get all of the can down.

"what was great young lady you got here." he said as he gave Yuki a huge bear. "thing should have change in my day it was the guy that won the bare for their girlfriends not the girl for the boy." he said smiling at Seiya. Both Yuki and Seiya blushed.

"ASUNA!!! SEIYA!!!" someone called from the crowed Yuki and Seiya thank the old man and they walk over to who was calling them to find it was the girls.

"hey what are you girls doing her?" Yuki asked

"will i come here with this guy i meet and he was a pain so i left him and then i found the other girls here. So we decided to hang out. We were about to call you when we saw you and my brother, so are are you guys on a date ?" Lita Asked smugly

"ya. You sure know how to pick them Asuna" said Mina

"Hey me and Seiya are just here to have fun!!" Yuki yelled at them. the girls just laughed

"they just joking Yuki." Amy said  
"ya don't have to freak on us." Lita laugh

"ya i know. Will any ways it good that you guys are here i want to tell you that i not going to be in town for the next week." Yuki told them

"why not?" Amy asked Yuki told them what was going on and they understood

"that suck but ya what can you do. Don't worry we can destroy anything here while you gone." Mina said

"you think so?" Yuki asked

"ya don't worry. Come on lets go over here were no one can see us and think of plans while Yuki is away." Amy wisped everyone nod

they all walk to the back of the games. To find Ivan , Ichiru and Darien fighting.

"You have no right!! Asuna is MY!" yelled at them

"you want to bit on that?" ichiru asked as he punch him in the stomach

"ya just you want when she see me all bet up. She'll feel sorry for me and come back to ME and only ME." d yelled at them as Ivan also kicked him in the rips

(**here on my friend helped me out, hope you like)**.

Yuki took a good look at Darien he was bet up good. Had a bloody nose and a black eye , his lip was also bleeding and there was other little cuts on his face. His black hair was messy and ratty like the character in holes.(**A\N- friend came up with that lol**) Yuki look mad at her brother and Ichiru. she walk over to them. "STOP THIS NOW" Yuki yelled at them. Both Ichiru and Ivan looked at her and stop what they were doing.

"Asuna what are you doing here?" Ivan asked innocently

"DON'T ACT STUPID I KNOW YOU AND THE OTHERS WERE FOLLOWING ME!"Yuki kept yelling at him.

"Yuki we were just worried about you, this ass sent you roses with a letter saying that he want you to meet him here. But you were already gone with Seiya. And i don't want him to bug you." Ivan was praying that his explanation would work and that Yuki would't beat him sencisly.

Yuki gave a glaring look and sniched at him. But then gave him a small but discreet smile, yet her eyes still a piercing red glow.

"Oh, my dear Oni-san," she said in a pouty manner spreading her arms out wide as she slowly approached him, "you don't have to worry that much about me... I'm a BIG girl now."

Ivan looked a bit surprised as Yuki approached him in a acquired stealth. He flinched at first, but than he lifted himself in a way to regain his dignity. Yuki smiled casually and finally when his guard was down she lifted the back side of her hand and flung it at the right side of his cheek. Shocked by Yuki's performance everyone, except Kaname and Zero, ducked down to their knees holding their heads and hoping that Yuki would spare them. Yuki then walk to were kaname ,zero ,Kim, negi and konkoa were hiding

"AND I CANT BELIEVE YOU GUYS CAME ALONG AND STARTED SPYING ON ME!!! IT A CRIME YOU KNOW!" Yuki yelled at them "AND WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU PERMIT ION TO GO IN TO MY STUFF!! YOU LITTLE SON OF A... ERRRR... YOU ARE SOOOOOO LUCK THAT WE COME FORM THE SAME MOTHER. IF NOT I WOULD HAVE CALLED YOU A ..." SHE FERCILY LIFTED HER HANDS ABOVE HER HEAD AND SCREAMED, "EEEEE-YAAAAAA!!"she curse under her breath and try not to swearer in front of a little child (negi) she walk over to her brother and took a deep breath and softly said " i want all of you to go back to the school before i go and beat the living shh-- out of you?and when i get there you all better be in bed or get ready for the next class . And make sure negi get some sleep for his class tonight if not i'll gave him my form of a sedative." she as she shook her fist up wored "oh and tell kaname that i don't care what he dose as long as i can find him when i get back." Ivan knew Yuki meant business by the way her vain was throbbing.

And so, as Yuki started walking over to Darian praticly lifeless body, the group of ten, including Kaname and Zero, stood there with pale expressions on their faces. Each head was tilted in a different direction and each mouth was hanging open with a yearning to drop to the ground. They all stood there like glooming gargoyles for about 10 min. which felt like an hour until Ivan finally lifted his head up with a smug look and said, "Wow... is she PMS-ing?" and like a gust of wind everyones heads twisted their heads and lifted their eyebrows with their mouths still open glared at the simpleton of the day. Wandering if he was really Yuki older brother.

as this was happing Yuki helped Darin get up to his feet as he gaged and cough up blood. "Lita you and the other should go home. We'll have a meeting tomorrow before i leave same place as always." Yuki yelled at the girls they nod and left Seiya who looked back hoping that they would not get back together.

"ok but what about you?" Lita asked before she left with the others

"am taking ass in a bag home."(**my friend's old family saying lol) **Yuki said as she walk always with Darian by her side

my friend was the one that made the PMS joke it made m laugh so hard lol


	12. another AN

A\N ok i just want to say was that i get one of my friends from school to edit this story and i thought i would have it up by sunday but she only done half so i have the update chapter up by next weekend. i hope


	13. do you forgave me?

A\N hi there everyone!! here is the next chapter and sorry for taking so long.

i** not own vampire knights **

enjoy

* * *

With Ivan and the other 

Ivan and the other were walking back to the school. Until Lita called out to them

"Hey guys wait up!" she yelled they all stooped and turn

"Hey there Lita is it me or do you girls get prettier ever time I see you? will any ways sorry for not saying hello back there but you know how Asuna gets when she mad she mad she mad and she scary too" Ivan said as he hugged each of the girls

"Ya will Asuna is under also of stress out from this morning and other thinks that happen to day. So she use you guys as an out look for her anger" Lita said

"Ya we fight out that much out. Ichiru said

" we are going to meet tomorrow with her before she goes we just come her to tell you guys to try not to leave her side maybe only when she goes to work at our aunts farm/ but beside that don't let her go out alone. We call Setsuna, Hotaru,Michelle and Amara they will be on call if anything be happens. Here are their numbers." Mina handing Konkoa their numbers

"Konkoa you know what's going on so make such you keep your eyes opened. If there's anything fishy call them they can help." Amy told he.

"Wait what the hell is going on with my little sister?" Ivan asked

"Sorry Ivan you may be her older brother but you cant know what's going on not now but soon. Just make such Asuna is with someone you can Truth at all time when your gone ok." Mina said

"We can tell you this much. Asuna has so much power that she can destroy this world 100 times and still have some over. It just that she hasn't rest that much of it. So for the time being she has as much as 3 Thousand Masters put together. An if that power get to the wrong hands Will we all die" everyone look shook at how much power she had and could have..

With Yuki

Yuki open the door to Daren's house, she helped him to the living room. She then went to get the first aid kit. As she did she remember that Darien was alone in this house. His parents had die when he was younger but when he turn 15 he get his first job and was abler to super himself with some help of others. She remember him telling her all this the first time she come to his house. She want to the living room to she saw that he was tiring to stand up.. 

"Don't be stupid don't move. They relay did a number on you. not that you don't deserver it." she said as she walk to him and put a healing spill on him when she was done there were still some cuts on him so she band them up. as she did so Daren looked at her in surprise she had never don't this for him when he was hurt before she was sowing feeling something he hasn't seen in a year,.

"Why?" he was all he could say.

"Why? That a stupid question. Why what?" she said some what coldly

"Why are you helping me?" he said

" Oh that will I was going to let them kill you but then I remember Rine and I felt sorry for you so I stopped them." she said

"Oh so do you forgave me?" he asked

Yuki looked in to his eyes and shook her Head "no I don't. You hurt me Daren. I may not show feelings sometime but I do have them. Even thought I don't cry or say anything when some one hurts me. You hurt me as bad as "they" did. " Yuki said sadly.

" Yuki I only did it because you never showed any other emossens. You always act like you SO happy even thought you not and you only get mad. Thoese too are the only emotion I seen you use."

"Ya will I get that from my father. It for the better that I don't show how I feel in front of others. because if I do and show then my true feelings then that will make me weak and that one think I can let other see." she expand

"Yuki I don't want to berate you am sorry pleas forgave me." Darin said

"Ya will you did and it will me a long time until I can truth you." and with that she finished with the last of his wounds. "I have to go and pack for tomorrow. But I'll come and check on you after my morning job. See ya."

"Wait were are you going?" he asked

"Am going to were my Hell all began." and with that she left..

11:45

Yuki get back at her room to see that everyone was asleep. She looked around to see if she could find Kaname but he was not there. She took out some smoke that she had in a drown and want on the roof. She said down and began to smoke .

"You know it's bad for you to smoke for both which and vampire?" Yuki turn to see it was Kaname

"I relay don't care." she said as she put out her smoke.


	14. why?

A\N hi there everyone!! here is the next chapter and sorry for taking so long. thank you for those who took their time review!! i** not own vampire knights **enjoy

* * *

Yuki thought her smoke and stood up. 

"come with me i don't have time for this." she said coldly. as she step off the roof and the wind carried her to the ground.kaname followed her.

"Yuki.." kaname began but Yuki irrupted him

"my name is Asuna Yuuki Kagurazka. you nay not call me by my middle or first name. so what do you want?" Yuki asked coldly

"vary will Kagurazka i want to know if i could go to class with you? and i want to know why did you leave?" he asked caching Yuki off guard. She stopped.

"First of all i don't care if you come to class with me or not. and 2nd you have no right to asked me why i left.that hell hole," she said as she began to walk again

" Kagurazka wait i need to know what happen to you? you father the headmaster is worried about you." Kaname said trying to bring Yuki to her seances.

Yuki stopped and looked at Kaname. "as you said he 'was' worried. i bet he don't even know who i am anymore and don't call him my father you will meet my Relay father when he goes sees me at the school.and what happen to me? will nothing happen to me i just saw the truth about you and everyone in that school." she said as they walk when they arrived Yuki was the fist to open the door. kaname could't believe that this was the same Yuki he know when she was Little

"were is everyone?" kaname asked

"their in class. the night and day class have some of the same class of for us who already had thought normal class get to sleep until they start." Yuki said as they walk up that sates. when they reach her room kaname was surpass to see that her room her was 2 times bigger then the one in the day dorm.it was even nice then the one he had at cross Academy. she had a King size bed and the covers were White and the cortans around her bed were bloody red her pillows were Dark green , light blue and greenish blue. next to her bed was a candler stand and a bow of fruits. there was a desk with blood tablas and water. and a black and blue lab top. the room was just amazing.

"here this is my ex-boyfriend t-shirt and pants you can use them to sleep." kaname looked at Yuki

"what he would come over allot and sleep her and he left them here. nothing happen ok." Yuki said when he looked at her funny. as she took out a button up t-shirt and a pair of shuts

"am going to get dress in the bathroom nok of the door when you done."she said as she enter the bath room.

kaname nok on the door and Yuki open it she had taking off the make-up and her hair was in a pony tail.

"you can have the bed i'll sleep on the sofa" she said as she walk over to the sofa.

"no this is your room you should sleep on the bed." Kaname said but Yuki don't pay any atten.

"you might as will as go on what Asuna said she so hared head that she don't listened to anyone ease." kaname looked on the bed to see a talking cat.


	15. class

A\N hi there everyone!! i updated this story, so please review!! i an a little disappoint in you guys that don't. so do so and if any of you have any ideas i would love to hare them

i** not own vampire knights **

* * *

"Did that cat just talk to me?" kaname asked

"Ya so what? she talks big deal." Yuki said as she walk over to the sofa. "Come here Luna." Yuki said as she laid on th sofa.

Luna was a black can with a Moon shape on her forehead. she followed Yuki and lyed next to her. "Get to sleep Kaname-san I want to get some sleep today." she said as she pulled the covers over her head. Kaname side and turn off the lights so she could sleep better.

2 Horus later

Kaname was woken by Yuki who was talking in her sleep.

"Mommy... don't... go..don't leave me.. mommy... MOMMY!" Yuki yelled as she woke up, Yuki had cold sweat coming down her face but no tears what so ever. Yuki looked down to see a worried Luna.

"Are you ok prissiness?" Luna asked

" Ya am sorry Luna I don't mean to scare you like that. " she said petting Luna.

"Asuna why did Luna call you princess and what get you so freaked out?" Kaname asked

Yuki looked up and remembered that Kaname was there. "Oh Right your here I was hoping it was a nightmare and not real life. " she said not answering the question. She get up and get her uniform "Get really class start in 15 minutes" she said as she want to the bathroom.

in the barroom

Yuki splash wanter in her face. She looked at her safe in the mirror.

"Oh mom am sorry." Yuki said with her head agesst the mirror. She though to back to her dream

dram/flash back

There was fire everywhere. Yuki and her mother were in Yuki"s room at the timr. "come here Asuna don't get to far." her mother said. A 3 year old Yuki nod. she holed her mothers hand and they ran to the living room. but as they tried to run to the door something fell on her mother's back making her fall and trat.

Yuki stooped and looked back. "MOMMY!" she yelled as she tried to get to her mother.

"No Asuna don't come here get out and find Nekane his in the next town tell him to take you to your father." she yelled . Yuki did what he was told she left the burring house knowing all to will she would never see her mother again.

end of flash back

After that Yuki made a pack with the devil and when she found Nekane and told him about it. Instead of taking her to her father Nekane took Yuki with him to travel to find a way to break the pack. After that Nekane get attacked by a demon Yuki memory get eras and she meet kaname and the headmaster.

Yuki get dress in her school uniform once more and as she drayed her face sh took a Small knife and Cut her self with it, the pain always madded her forget about this stuff. .

out side with Kaname

Kaname was ready to go all he had to do now was wait for Yuki. As he wait he smelled blood coming from her bathroom. he was a little worried. but before he could do anything Yuki come out of the bathroom.

"Come on we have to go." Yuki said Kaname nod They arrived to class and as she enter everyone greeted her.

"Asuna who is this guy?" one of the guys asked

"This is Kaname Kuran" she said as she sat down with konoka.

Everyone stared to whisper they all know who he was and they know what he did to Yuki.

" You don't you even think about hurting him. Or i will be the one who get in trober for it. He is only here for today he'll be gone by tomorrow." Yuki said she know that everyone wait to hurt kaname but did what Yuki said. Class stared and they wrote notes. Nothing out of the normal happen.

5:00am.

Class ended and everyone headed to the dorms to get some sleep. will exact Yuki. Yuki want to her room and change and want to work,

around 7:00am

Yuki get back to find that Kaname was sleeping.Her meeting with the girls was over and they have deiced to keep in contact. Yuki want to change into normal clothes. will normal for her that is.

she put on black tantop and a shirt that went above her knees. with a pair of black boots that were fuzzy and were on styer. she ware a neacless that had a moon and a croos on it. She also ware some long gloves so that her cuts won't show.

As she sat on her desk doing some last minute homework her night teacher gave her. As she work she began to dozes off, littler by litter as she did she put her head on her desk and sleep. Not nothing that Kaname was watching her. He walk to her and cared the sleeping Yuki to the bed and lyed her next to him...

* * *

ok that all guys the next chapter will be kaname point of view So if you want to know what his think then review


	16. kaname's pov

ok i update this chapter is for NoinzChiq and Ichigo-2007 who were the only one that reviwed the last chapter now if you want me to Update faster then RR!!

ok well any ways here is Kaname pov

enjoy

i do not own Vampire knight

* * *

Kanames's pov

I watched her as she sleep. she hasn't changed much. Her hair is much longer and there is sadness in her eyes along with hate but she hides it from everyone here. and everyone said she happier here then she was at home with us. I suddenly remember the blood smell from last night. She I look around to see where is could have come from. I then take of her glove and saw there were cuts that were just about to heal. I was horrified to see them so I put her glove back on and put it on the bed. I couldn't help but kiss her forehead like I use to when she was littler. I miss that Yuki the one who always come running to huge me the one that I loved and still love so much. What could have happen to make her leave us and hurt herself? I remember last night how she yelled at everyone and I wander what happen between he boyfriend and her...just saying that gave my mouth a bitter taste.

"Daddy were are you" I hear her mumbler i hold her close to me in hopes of claimed her down even a little. Her father i wander who he is..is he a vampire or is he a wizard. will what ever he is he better treat My drear girl like a prissiness,

"No stop don't hit me!" she yelled out. I just hold her even closer.

"poor Asuna she been thought so much." Luna said jumping on the bed

"what do you mean dose her father hit her?" I asked

"oh heavens no her father loves her more then anything in the world. he wont touch a hair on Asuna's head. No I mean what what to her before she get her. She first lost her mother in that fire, she lost he memory's she get bit by some girl, and then when she her she was so torn apart she had to go thought so many fight that brout her memory's, she die and was revived it's a long story, and their is more pain heading thought her. Ones she don't know yet. but I think she will be able to get thought it you know why?" she asked me. I shook my head

"It's because thought out everything sh never cried on that I saw and am with her a lot, She always has a smiler on her face and that was gives other strength to go on." Luna told me

"why do you tell me this?" I asked her

"Am telling you so that you could help her when she needs it when she sad or if she angry I want you to be their for her get close to her and never let her go, Darien let me down so don't you disappoint me too." she said as she left "I'll see you later." was the last thing she said as she jumped out of her window. I think about what she told me . who could have been the girl that hit her? Could it have been a girl from school? or was it someone else. I look her at her she's still sleeping I lid down and kiss her lips and that moment she wakes up just my luck...

* * *

So what did you guys think sorry for taking so long to Update I had school work and I was re-witting my other story called "what's happening to me?" hope you guys read that one it a cross over with X-man and Vampire knights. will that all have to update the other story now Bye for now 


	17. amnesia

ok i update hope you like it. . remember if you want me to Update faster then RR!!

enjoy

i do not own vampire knight

* * *

Yuki eyes open slowly and she blink when she saw Kaname too close. she then jut up making him move up as will. she looked at him and SLAP! she slapped him in the face.

Yuki's pov

The last thing I remember was dozing off while I was doing my woke and then when I wake up I find Kaname kissing Me!!! I stood up and slapped him.

"what the hell do you think you doing?" I yell at him.

"I was kissing you or don't you know what that is?" he asked

"Ya i know that but how dare you, i don't know how it woks at _your_ but here you don't just kiss a girl when you hormones get to your head.." I yelled at i get a bag and looked at the clock

"we going at 10 right be back at 9:45" and with that i left.

as i walk thought down i cant help but remember the kiss. i put my fighter on my lips and think back i let my mind wanter a littler.

'his lips were soft and his is SO han-.. what hell am i thinning?' i arrive at Darien. place and go in. i walk to the living room were i left him last night to see that he was asleep. I go over to him and wake him up. he smile's at him when he see me and gets up and kiss me..

"Darien what the hell wrong with you?:" i asked

"what it's our one year anniversary to day. and my 15th birthday as will." he said looking at me like i was crazy.

"no it would have been our 2 year anniversary if you don't cheated on he and i dumped you last night don't you remember?" i asked

"No i don't think so.." Darien said/

"Darien what the last thing do you remember?" Yuki asked

"will last night we were on a date at the park ad we were looking at the stars and you asked me what out fucher would be like. and i said that i see we making lov-" I had to cover his mouth at that pointing. this happen a year ago. a day before our first anniversary.

"Darien please sit down." i said he did what i said i put my hand on his forehead, and began to rad his mind. when i stop i know what was wrong and man this was not going to be pretty. Ichir and Ivan did just a good job biting him up that he now has amnesia. shit.


	18. YUki sailor moon what the is going on?

ok i update hope you like it. . remember if you want me to Update faster then RR!! . if i get more Reviews then maybe i will update sooner please tell me what you think about it so far

enjoy

i do not own vampire knight

* * *

Yuki's pov 

I stood up and get my cell phone out.

"Hey there Asuna what up?" Ivan asked

"We have a problem you know last night you bit up Darien?"

"Ya what about it?" he asked me

"Well you guys did just a good job that he gave him amnesia." I said

"We did cool"

"NO NOT Cool Ivan we can't leave him like this he going to have to come with us. Go tell grandfathers and I'll meet you guys there in about 40 max" I said I was alway surprise to see how stupid my brother was.

"Ya find talk to you late" he said he hang up. I hang up and before I turn I feel Darien behind me. He raped he arms around my waist and rest his head on my shoulder kissing my neck like he use to.

"Asuna were are we going?" he whispered in my ear. I pull alway and turn

"Your coming with me to cross academy " I said

"Isn't that were your old family lives" he asked

"Yes but that was about 3 years ago I can handled it not. now sit down and i'll tell you what going on."Darien did what he was told and i told him what had happen. when I finish he looks at me like i was crazy and saids

"NO WAY IN HELL I WOLD DO THAT!!" I just shack my head and say

"Will you did and I come to see if you were alright after what Ichiru and Ivan did to you but I see that you forgot the lats year so you have to come with us until you remember, I cant just leave you here with out know what change and what not so I'll call your school and tell them you coming with me for the week. hopefully when I get my full power I can gave you your memory's back." I said as I pick up his phone.

"Hello how may I help you?" asked the lady on the other line

"OH Yes am Ausne and am going to tell you that Darien Chiba will not be going to school this week he has to come with us to do an Eran for my grandfather." I said

"Oh yes of course Miss Asuna. We see him next week than."

" Yes thank you" I said as I hang up I look back at Darien and say

"Go back you thing for a week" he did what I told him. man i so miss this Darien he was way better then the 16 year old him. oh will better cook something for us to eat.

30 min later normal pov

They finish eating and Yuki made some more calls to her friends to update them on what was happening. they were not happy that he was going to go with Yuki but then again it would be more protean for her so they allow it. After that they walk to her home\school. They both saw that everyone was out side.

"Did you tell grandpa what happen brother?" Yuki asked him as she walk thought them

"Ya he called the headmaster and said that it was all right...but you do know your dad is going to freak out right? he don't know that you even had a boyfriend and when he finds out why you dump him he doing to kill Darien.. " Ivan stopped; and thought for a min "You know what never mind I would love to see that," he said with an eviler smiler

"Don't you start Ivan dad will just have to deal with it. ok I have to get my luggage for the week be back in a minute. " and with that Yuki left leaving Zero,Kim Konoka,Negi, Ichiu and Ivan alone with Darien.

When she get to her room she saw that kaname was still there. "Come on it's time to go" she said he just nod "Yuki tell me who is your father? " he asked once more

"Not telling .For the hunters time. You will see on Tuesday." Yuki said taking her luggage out form were it was she then took her backpack and went to Eva's room.

"What is it that you want?" she asked when she saw Yuki

"Just to remind you that you in chiler while am aways and to keep an eye of everyone that all have to go see you in a week I call and see how everything is going"

"um is Negi going with you?"

"Ya so be on you best behaver." Yuki said with a smiler as she walk alway kaname behind her.

"I don't KNOW WHAT YOUR THINK AM ALWAYS ON MY BEST BEHAVER!!" she yelled after Yuki who just giggler

30 minutes later

Everyone was on This way to cross academy some pleas that Yuki don't think she would be going for a long time her and Konoka were siting on each side of the window, with ichiru and negi in th middle . Kaname Kim and Zero were on the other side and Ivan and Darien were in front with the diver.Yuki and konoka had their laptop with them. They would talk on there so no one would know what they were talk about,

konoka : So how do u feel?

Yuki : Find why?

konoka: U don't seem find

Yuki: Just a little worried that all

konoka About what?

Yuki: Don't know but i have a bad feeling about this whole thing,

konoka oh i see. don't worry everything will be all right, you family's with you and you father will me coming to so you not alone

Yuki thanks but it not that i feel like something big is coming.

konoka : Oh ok will we can do anything about that now can we will if you want to talk just tell me.

Yuki tanks your the best.

They them long off and close the lab top. Yuki cell phone ring and she pick up/

"Hello?"

"Asuna??! were did you leave the last 5 chapter of you story? and the chapter for this Month magazine and the articular? " asked a worried girl on the other line

"Come down Chisame now go In my room and the 5 laster chapter are on the table and the other mange chapter is in the drow on your left, and the article I just send it to you with the pitcher and every." Yuki said

Chisame did what she was told and found it. "oh thank god we'er are going to make the deal line." she said

"Of course we will everything set all you have to do now is make a copy's of the article when you done checking them and gave them to Kazumi who will look it over just in case you miss anything. Then just gave it to Yue who would have the others and she will put it together along with Nodoka,Ayaka ,Haruna ,Makie and Ako. them just send it in and that it ok." Yuki expand to her

"Yes Asuna but its still never raking you never know if the other are done on time or not." she said

"Ya but it just fun to do something like this gave us expectants for the further. Well any ways am going to start 2 new articles will am gone on for the school newspaper and the other one is for out manga magazine." Yuki said

"Ok see ya in a weeks time"

"Ya bye" and with that Yuki hang up.

"Let me guess Chisame was going crazy?" konoka asked

"Ya she was freaking out because she could't't, couldest, would't, coolant, could, count, coldest, Clint, should't" / find the chapters this mouth.

"Oh ya that sound like her so what was your articles about?" Negi asked

"Oh it was about how guys can be such ass and that it stat when they are 12 or 13."

"Hey what did I do to you?" Negi asked tears in his eyes.

"Oh Negi it not what you done it was your going to be doing a year or so." Yuki said "You see may have this idea that they can do what ever they want just because they are good looking or what family's they come from." she said

"You know what that turn. Asuna god know how may guys are like that in our school. but the again there are pretty cute." both Yuki and her laugh.

"Ya but i for one get tired of them." Yuki said as she looked out of the window she

"Asuna are you tried?" Icjiru asked

"Ya just a little." Yuki answered him

"If you want you can put you head ageist my should so you can sleep." Yuki just nod and fell asleep.

Yuki dream

Yuki was fight a monster with her friends. as she was about to gave her finale attack she disformed and saw that Amy finish it off, they all walk over to her.

"You no use to us anymore." said Amy

"Ya go alway we don't need a leader like you." Lita said as she gave her a evil look

"What the use of you if you dint have powers?" Mina asked as she took Yuki asked Yuki was piss she when right at Lita to punish her.

end of dream and hours later

Yuki woke up almost choking Ichiru

"Oh my goes am sorry I dint mean to do that." she said as she looked at her watch there was still an hour to go she looked out side and saw that it was dark.She could't help but feel there was something was coming.

"Yuki are you ok?" Kaname asked

"I said that non of you can call me that. You can only call me by my last name. One my friends can call me Yuki or Asuna." Yuki said giving a cold look that made his hair go on its end. But before he could say any think some one or something hit the car. Which made the limbo go off the road. everyone get out to see what it was, to see some kind a demon.

"Shit why i have a normal weekend with out you monster attacking me?" Yuki yelled

"Well maybe if you gave us your power then you can but until you do we will find you." it said Yuki tur and thought her cell phone to konoka,

"All of you get out of here drive as fast as you can. konoka call Amara and Michelle! Darien am going to gave you your powers back for this week I have a feeling am going to need you help." Yuki yelled at that moment the monster attacked Yuki but she jump and it miss.

"We'er not leaving you here Yuki come on." Ivan yelled

"Darien gash! We cant go with you it will just follow us" she yelled as she thought his power and he get it. the monster Attack Yuki once more and hit her this time

"Time to fight not talk" it said

"Find then if that how you want it! Super Moon Crises Power make up!" she yelled but nothing happen. it was just like her dram she had.

"Shit!" she yelled

"Shh I see that you can't transform so now your going to pay for what you have done." the monster yelled as it come to attack her but Darien jump in between them.

"Don't you touch her!" he yelled as the monster thought him and Yuki he was on top of Yuki.

"Yuki go with them we can fighter this out later." he said

"No I wound let you fight alone no now not ever." she yelled Darien was thought on again but this time a small lock fell out of his cote Yuki ran to his side and pick it up.

"It what I gave you all thought year ago when we were in the moon Kingdom." she said at that moment she transform into princess Yuki and he in to Prince Endymion.

"Of cause I still have it. I never leave home with out it it a simpler of our love." he said

"Oh how cute! Now you can die together." the monster yelled as it attacked but it back fired. The star lock flow up along with Yuki's other lock and it transform in to one. Yuki smiled and turn to her friends and the others.

"Do as i say konoka call Amara and Michelle. They will be together so if you call one they will both come. Now leave we'er see you there. " she then turn to the monster "Not you will meet you match Moon Eternal, Make-Up" she yelled she don't care that her bother and the other know who she was now all she care was to protect her family. When her transformation was done she had angle winds and her sailor outfit was much different. The top was the same but her skirt was now Yellow and lining on the bottom of it was red and blue her keen hight boots were now white and on her forehead there was a Caren moon. she hair was in 2 buns with ponytail coming down them.

"YOU DONE ENOUGH DAMPER TO THIS PLANT AND YOU MUST BE PUNISH! I AM SAILOR MOON CHEAPEN OF JUST AND LOVE PRINCESS OF THE MOON AND FURTHER QUEEN OF BOTH EARTH AND MOON AND ON BEHAVE OF THE MOON I WILL PUNISH YOU." Yuki yelled "I TOLD YOU GUYS TO LEAVE SO LEAVE." her friends and the other left. konoka did what you told her and called Amara and Michelle

"Hello Yuki?"

"NO this is konoka am her cosine listen she in danger you have to help her she was attack please she told us to call you."

"Where is she?"

konoka told them ad they were off.. 5 minuets later they saw a car going over 122 miles Per hour drive pass them,

"That must be them . " Konoka thought

with Yuki and Darien.

They were fight as hard as they could but the monster would bing more and more the them to fight for it.

"What do We do?" Darien asked Yuki

"Fight that all we can do until the others come and help weaken it," at thought word there were 2 Attack that took all of the others monster disappear and Yuki look at who it was Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune .

"Go Sailor Moon destroy it now!?" Neptune yelled Yuki nod

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss " she yelled and destroying the monster.

"You ok sorry we come late." Amara said as she walk over to Yuki.

"That ok thank you." she said as she hugged her old friend.

"Your cousien called us. ad we Thoth you were alone. so what is HE doing here? "Amara asked

"He lost his memory of the pass year and I could't just leave him there so he come alone."

"Come on in the car and tell us what happen. we need to get you back to your friend." Yuki nod and deform. they get in the car and Yuki told them everything

With konoka and the others

"I cant believe it my little sister Sailor Moon that expanse lot. No wanter she always ruining off Some where. All this time she was off saving the world. Did any of you guys know?" Ivan asked

"No I had not clue she would just run out of class sometimes and not come back until night. She never said why." Negi said

" Me nether. sh never said anything."

"Um I did she told me about 2 years ago when she sated to go out with Darien. She save me from a monster once and she get killed so many times that her and her friend have lost count. but every time she would come back to them she loves her friend so much, and us,."

"Konoka why don't you tell us?" Ivan asked

"Because I promise her that I wont she don't like you to worry,"

"Will she lies so much how do we know that she one the good side?" Kim asked she don't like the fact that everyone was make Yuki seem like a goddess or something.

"Don't you say that you little brat she aways on the right side." Ichiru said

At that moment the same car that pass them was by them they looked and saw Yuki in it and it pass them once more.

"Seems like she won" konoka said smiling "I know it she always wins!"

an hour later

"You know what I think I rather fight any other monster then face the headmaster and the other students." Yuki said

"You be ok do you want us to wait here with you or should we go?" Amara asked

"Yes please stay " she nod they did't have wait long because the other come

"ASUNA you ok am so glad." konoka said getting out of the car and hugged Yuki

"Ya will you know we alway win will anyways we'er going to have to talk after we get steer here and am going to have to Erse there memory's of what happen. maenly Kim's." Yuki whisper to her. Konoka nod

"Can I do it?" konoka asked Yuki nod.

"Ok" she Turn and saw where kaname Kim and zero were "Effacer la mémoire" she yelled to them and they wee hid by a brithe light.

"What was that?" Kim asked

"Dont know." answer zero.

"What do you two remember form the trip?" Yuki asked

"You sleeping all the way here." they answer

Kaname looked supised Yuki know the spill wont work on kaname she have to deal with him before they leave.

"Will we'err see you doll face you to Darien" Amara said as they left

"Bye guys see you another time" Yuki said waving to them.

"Ok shear we go?" Kim asked

"Whatever said Yuki as she took her luggage. They all walk to the headmaster office Yuki ,negi, and konoka was behind ichiru ,Ivan and Darien once in the office the headmaster smiler

"Welcome welcome please come in now which two of you the the grandkids of the dean?" he asked Yuki and konoka whet fowled with Ivan.

"That would be us." Yuki said the headmaster looked at her.

"Yu- Yuki is that you?" he asked as teas come down his face Yuki just nod


	19. dont make me laugh,

ok i updated another chapter. am sorry for the long wait will tell me what you think about the story by reviewing. if any of you have any ideas them tell me pleas i would love to listen to any ideas you have to make the story better. oh and please review am sick right now and am still have time to update to please be kind and review.

i do not own vampire knight now i mush go cry

enjoy

* * *

The Headmaster hugged Yuki only to be push back. 

"Don't touch me!" Yuki yelled at him

"Yuki what wrong? Where have you been? I've been worried" he said as he went near Yuki .

"DON'T call me Yuki. The only people who can call me that is my friends you on the other hand may only call me Asuna or Kagurazka." Yuki said she want to yell at him she want to just hit him zero and Kaname. she want to so all this and more but she couldn't show it she had to keep her cool.

"But Yuki am you father." he said Yuki count help but laugh at that. her father it was so funny to her. How dare he call him her father after what happen

"YOU MY "Father"? that a good one. your no father of mine. Such you took me in for 7 yeas but to call yourself my father now that's just crazy. your not my father no now not then not ever. now on to what we are here for Am Asuna Yuuki Kagurazka this is Konoka my twin cousin that's my dumb older brother Ivan. theses two are Konoka and my bodyguard Ichiru and Negi who is also a teacher at our school. Oh and this is my now boyfriend again Darien." Yuki said as Darien put his arms around her.

"It's a placer to meet all of you." the headmaster said a little sadly."So tell me who will be doing what?" he asked

"I'll be making the designs for the new uniforms i need 2 students from both class and i'll be also make the designs for the new dorms oh and i'll be grading the night teachers as will along with Ichiur and Darien. Konoka, Ivan and Negi will be doing the day class ok./" Yuki said

"Yes but isn't that too much work for you?" he asked

"no not really." Yuki said

"vary will we have 3 rooms set up for you but i think you shard share a room with Kim Yu- i mean Asuna-san" he said

"Ya that wont be happening any time soon rater shear a room with my boyfriend Konoka and Negi can share the other room and Ivan and Ichiru can shear the other." Yuki said

"You crazy if you think am going to et you sleep in the same room as you boyfriend who's 2 years older them you." Ivan said looking at Yuki

"His 2 years and 6 mouth older and we're not going to do anything i stay at his place plenty of times if we wanted to do something we would have done it already." Yuki said this made Zero, kaname, Kim and the headmaster look at them like there was something wrong with Yuki and her friends they all had swetdopes on their heads.

"Ya how did you get that pass you dad?" Ivan asked

"Oh easy i told him that i was going to stay at my friends Amy's house and Amy would call me every time he call so that i would know to call him back." Yuki said as if it was nothing

"Wow you have guts to lie to your dad i could never lie to him his too scary." Ivan said

"Oh come on daddy is a big softy inside," Yuki said smiling.

"Ya right." Ivan whispered

"Asuna who is you father?" the headmaster asked

"Can't tell you your have to wait when he comes to visit this Tuesday night." Yuki said she had forgotten that the others were there. "so you think you can show us our rooms? am tried" she add with a yawing.

"Yes Kaname show them were they will be staying. zero Kim you may go to sleep now." he said they nod and left.

"night night 'big brother' Ichiu said as he followed Yuki and the other out. Zero just gave his younger twin brother a dirty look.

--------------------------------------------------------------------there you go a new chapter. hope you like it. will am going to bed night night


	20. sun shin and moon light

ok heres a new chapter!! hope you like it! please i would like some more Reviws i want to know what you guys think. i wount update with out about 3 o more reviws pleas no flams

oh and if you think you know who Yukis dad after this chapter then tell me and if your right you get a cooik!!

I do not own vampire knight, salior moon or negima

* * *

as they get out Yuki looked up at the sky/ there was the moon and she smiled. Darien put his arm around Yuki and she looked up and saw that He was also looking up.

"The moons butyful tonight. must be because it's princesses is face her demons" he said with a smiler

"You think? I dont i think it because it trying to gave us strange for what will come our way." yuki said as they arrived at the moon dorm. The door open to show a young vampier with blond hari ,he was tall like kaname and light green eyes Yuki know who he was but he dont know who she was. she had always seen pitchers of him at her father house. (**hit hit)**

"Hello am Takuma ichijo. it a plaers to meet all of you." he said with a bow..

"yes am Asuna Kagurazaka, this is my brother Ivan Konoe. Konoka Konoe is my cosine, Negi Springfield our teacher, this guy here is Darien Chiba my boyfriend, and this is our bodyguard Ichiru kiryu." YUki siad as she pointed to each one of them.

"Oh nice to meet you but why do you and your bother have different lased names?" he aksed

"Oh that. It case am the oldest twin the elder twin is always name Asuna Kagurazaka and the younger is always named Konoka Konoe and my brother is from our mother fist marriage." YUki told him

" oh I see that cool. will any way kaname my grandfather will come here this Tuesday along with two others men. he said it was time for me to meet my aunt. man i never even know he had another daughter. man this is going to suck who know how this girl is going to be like. i mean what i heard is that she around 14 or 15 in human yaers. Man my Gussie is that she a whole like her mothers." this marked Yuki gave him a dark look. a

"you should say that intill you know her if you dont the you nothing then a fool." Yuki said

"will i guess your right." Ichijo said. as h looked at YUki. "will come on i'sll show you your rooms the girls have 2 room, so they dont have to share.

"ahh i want to share with you dar." Yuki said as Darien kiss her forehead

"Oh will how about you come over to my place after we'er done here?" he asked

"that sound fun." YUki siad smiling like never before.

"ok come with me frist the guys here is a room for negi and Ivan." he said as they entered. they said good night and shut the door.

"they walk to the room next to that and said "um Darien and Ichiru " he said and they enter the room Darien Kiss Yuki on the lips and said good night.

They then walk to the room next to theres and he said "and this room is Konoka" he siad as Konoka said good night to Yuki.

"night moon-light." konoka siad waving

"Night sun-light." YUki said. They smiled only they know what each other meant and it was bette that way.

"wow that was ward do you guys always call each other that?" he asked as that walk to her room

"yes we alway have ever have ever sice we were little our mother would say we were so much alike and yet different like the sun and the moon. one shins brit in the lit up sky as the other list the night time." Yuki gigged she missed her mother and aunt they were alway s so much fun to be with.  
"that nice will your room a little bit farther then the others hope you dont mine." he said

"no not at all" yuki answered as she day dream.

"you room is next to Kaname.." Ichijo siad this get both Yuki and Kaname attacking he had no clue that she would have the room next to him for the week.

"man if i know that i would have just sleep outside better then bing near him." yuki siad darkly.

"Wow your dark!" Ichjio siad happy.

"ya will if you know my father then you would see why" Yuki siad. "By the way you guys wount mine if i take some pitchers of the rooms? i need them to make the new room in my school "

"Yes you may do what ever you want Asuna." Kaname siad

"You cant call me that!" Yuki yelled at him

"i call you what ever i want understand." Kaname siad

"Ya and who are you my dad?"

"No am the one that saved you 9 yaers ago." kaname siad

"save me ya what ever you say kaname" Yuki said

"that and you call me kaname." he added

"Use that again me now dont you. look am tird and i want to take the piche today and make the blueprinst to." Yuki said as she kit her fohaed.

"here we are Asuna-chan." Ichijo said

"think you" Yuki said as she bowed

"Why are you so nice to him and mean to me?" Kaname asked

"cose i like ichijo he seems to be kind. Un like you now if you exuse me i have to get my camar." YUki siad as she went in the room and shut the doo.

"I forget to tell her that there was a door that is a daoor that she a can use to get to your room if she has any qusions. " Ichjio told kaname kaname just sigh.

"She'll going to find out soon dont worry she just change so muh that i almost dont see that little girl i once know. the only time i seen that little girl was when she was sleeping..." Kaname siad . Ichijo had a sweat drop on his for haed.

"I see you get luck last night no wanter she dont like you." he said as he walk alway from kaname. leving him staing there like an puppy god wanting for his maste to come back...


	21. kim with a knife

Ok here the next chapter and i want to thank kazekami for the idea for this think you!! and here come Yuki dad in this chapter!! so tell me what you think

I do not own vampire knight, sailor moon or negima

* * *

With yuki her pov. 

I looked thought my luggage and get my camera and the bule papters of our night dorm. and get some other blue paper to make new prints of it. i then leave the room with them. I found Kaname in my door way.

"What do you want?" I aksed him

"waiting for you, to show you were the rooms were so you can see how we do things here." he siad with a nice sexy smiler...what the hell there i go again letting my mine wanter. i looked alway and said

"Find but you have to hold the blueprints." he nod and we were off. i saw that everyone here shared a room with 4 in each room that was vary different. In our night dorm we would have 2 and 1 in the rooms. this would just meant that we will have to make more rooms and a bigger living room. we mint have to rebuilt the night dorm and make it bigger that way. Yes that would work i have to talk to grandfather about it later. am such we could finsh over the summer. It took me about an hour to finsh. I asked Kaname to take me to a study so i could stat with the blue prints. he nod and took me to one that had a computer.

"that all think you I think i can find my way back to my room from here." i told him.

"but i dont want to go i want to see how you do your work. he siad i dont feel like fighting so i nod. he sat in a chil on the other side of the talbe.

"crap i forget my laptop." i said

"you could use the one here cant you?" Kaname asked

"No i cant my lab top had the program that i need. who will i think have have enough power to bing it to me. lets see Venir à moi labtop" at that momen my laptop come to me and kaname liked surpish.

"now that handy isnt?"

"yes " was all i said It took me about 2 or 3 more hours to finsh the blue prints.

"there am done with the night dorm tomorrow i'll go with the day dorm and am done with that." Kaname help me to my room and i went strat to my room

on to Monday night

I cant believe i have to ware this stuped Uniform!! It was Monday night and me Ichiur and Dar were geting ready for the class i have to grad the teaches on who that teach. Fun fun. I swear they much be color blind here! white and black black uniform. Konoka and the others are back and she said that all of the teacher are good enoght and now it was my turn. as we go i can see that some of the girls were going back to their dorm.

"Asuna-mama?" i hear a vose call out for me i look and saw that one of the little girl come overr and huge me.

"Asuna-mama i miss you so much! and you too Darien-papa." she siad

"Hotaru! wow you grown up." YUki siad as she huge her.

"Yes Asuna-mama i have am so happy that you and Darien-papa are still togeter." she siad

"oh couse but i dont know you came to this school." Yuki said as darien pick her up.

"Of course i do 'i've been here for a year now. but Amara-papa said we're leaving and going to go with you and the other. and i cant wait now you guys can take mw to the moves!" Hotaru said happily.

"wow you have been speeding to much time with rini. YUki siad as she missed up her hair.

"But how about we take you shopping this weekend?" darien asked

"that be fun." she said jumping up and down

"Ok now go back to your dorm and i'll see you later. have sweet dreams of the moon and fucher my dear" Yuki wispred to her as she kissed her forehead. Hotaru then ran off.

"she one sweet kid but to much like rini. which make me love her more." YUki told darien

"ya you think wil they were best friends." he siad as they entered the school. they followed the rest of the night class.

"Asuna?? what are you doing here?" asked the teacher

"Oh hello there its nice to see you again. will AM here to grad the teachers and see who good to tacer at Mahora Academy." YUki said smiling at him

"Oh yes so how is your father?" he asked

"His find buzy as ever am afraid he is coming here to see how i am but you know he only vist me once a week." YUki sight.

"Will yes but you know he cares right." YUki nod

"ya i know. will please if anyone asked who he is dont tell them i want it to be a surpish." Yuki told him and he nod

"Of course no you and your friends may sit down in the front." I nod and we sat down. everyone was looking at Me as i made some notes.

end of class

We walked back to the dorms as Ichijo was telling me that i could take my finales on Wednesday night.

"Ichijo dont for get to tell them they are going to have to stay in their rooms tomorrow night beacase your grandfather will be coming." one of the girls siad

"OH will dont worry my dad coming tomorrow so we wount be here" Yuki siad oh she count wait when they saw her farther.

"thank you kim and zero for taking care of everything here." Kaname siad as they enter the dorm.

tuesday night

YUki and Yoir were geting realy for when her father would come. She was in a good mood beause she had finly seen Yoir and she had inved her to come with them. Yoir said that she would love to and they were caching up with old times. Yoir was the only one that would get letters from Yuki beacase they were the best of friends. they were also alike Yoir lived with her older sister her parnts did afther she was born so she dont know anythink about them.  
"YUki are you such i can go to?" she asked

"Of cosue my dad is a good guy. he would lov eto meet you." Yuki said as she put a nickless on. her niceless had the sun moon and a star all of them togeter.

" YUki that like my necles look." Yoir siad

"wow this is ward. Konoka has one too." Yuki siad "this much be a sing that we will all be grat friends." she siad Yoir nod"

"I hope so." Yoir siad she was happy that Yuki seem so upbet now she was full of engory, she dont seem the same as she did 2 yaers ago,.

"Will am realy what do you think?" YUki asked as she stod up.

"you look grat Yuki" Yuki was waring a slverless sundress that belong to her mother a long time ago. the dress made Yuki look more like her mother. the only diffent was that her mother would let her hari down and she had her hari in ponytils. with her bells that helled them. "Come on lets go " Yuki said as she took Yoir hand and they walked out. and went to the other who were in the living room.  
Yuki couls sent her father was at the gate.

"Brother am going to grat father take care of Yoir brb." YUki said as she when thought the night class. and left out of the door befored Ivan could say anything...

with YUki

she walk out of the night class drom. it was a foggy night. she thouhght that maybe she should have stared with her brother. I mean it was the 4 night and there was no moon tonight she was powerless she was as norlma as a human intill the night was ended anyways. as she walk she thought she hared somethink. she turn and saw nothing fogge

"man am geting jumpy so not me" YUki said to hersleft as she turn and saw Kim right in fount of her with a knight the next think she know what that she was on the ground bleeding. and she feet another stap she looked up to see that Kim had lifted the knife again But befored she could hit Yuki with it someone graped her had

"HOW DAIR YOU DO THIS TO MY DAUGHTER!!" the man yelled at her

"da..dad..." yuki wispred.

"dont worry love your ok now." another voice said.as he cared YUki. Yuki saw that her father had Kim his red eyes glowing realy to kill the girl that hurt Yuki.

"NOw Little girl you will pay for what you have done..."

"dad dont you get in troble and i dont want that." Yuki said wekly. her father nod

"find but she coming with us." he siad they all walk tothe moon dorm yuki looked up at the man that was caring her to see Nagi Springfield .

"Hi love long time no see. glad to see you alive." he siad with a smiler.

"urr ya good to see you " Yuki siad with a smiler

with the others

Yoir and Konoka were taking about some move that they seen the guys just kept a eye on them,. Yuki was taking a little longer then they had expited. at that moment the door open and Asato Ichijo who had kim and thought her to the flood. Nagi them come in the room, with YUki. he made room on the sofa as he did some maic.

"Now tell me girl why did you atack MY daguhter!!?" Everyone looked at him when he siad it. no one could belive it Asuna his his daguer??


	22. boyfriend

Hi there i hope that you guys like this story will here the new chapter Sorry if it's too short.. and sorry about the misspelled words.

I do not own vampier kinghts, negma or sailor moon.

* * *

not shade Ichijo looked at his grandfather. "what happen and whos your daughter??" he asked 

"this human girl tryed to kill my daughter Asuna!! she attaceded her in her most wakes time." he answered him "now explained your self girl.." he yelled at kim. the room seem to get full of bad vibes more then usual.

"Dad that enoght she scared enoght and am ok now but mothers dress is all riped thanks to her.." yuki said as she stood up and looked at her dress. her wounds were now closed " I think Ivan, negi, and icuir should teacher her a lesson," she said gave KIm a cold glands like the ones that her father gave to people.

"That will not be needed Aido take Kim to her father. I'll be there in a few minutes." kaname said he for one was surprised kim weird behave, she had never done anything like this."am sorry for hat happen Asuna. kim never did anything like this befored, i will of couse pay for your dress" he said

Asato was about to say somthing but yuki bet him to it. "Pay for it i dot think you get it do you kuran? I could go out an by 100 dress if i want i dont need someone to go pay them for me i have jobs and i get payed i dont need anyone to gave me money. what i mean is that this was my mothers dress. she would ware it on dad's birthday .and now one of the full things left gets destroyed, you cant put a price on memory Kuran. but someone like you could never understand that" YUki finsh and sh turn to face Asato Ichijo

"Am sorry father i should not let my guard down not even for a secoion. I feel so weak for what happen. i promise it wount happpen again." Yuki siad look at her feet

"It;s all right you just have like your mother she was sometime so care free that she would trip on a rock. if there was a way to way to trip on rich your mother would find it. but even though she was a little of an air head she would do what ever she could to protect her friends and family that what i liked best about her." Asto said with a small smiler.

"ahh yes Asuna she was the e oldest of the twins as you are Asuna. she was even more scarier then your father when it come to thoughts she love." Konoka's father said as he hugged her.

"That our my mom for ya. why do you think her first husband desapped to??" yuki siad with an evil smile. "will anyways dad i want you to meet Yoir she is the only one wather knowing her." she siad as Yoir bowed.

"please to meet you sir." she said.

"ur yes it is thank you for being kind to my Asuna. you must have good judgment on people" he said.

"ok and this is Darien his been my boyfriend for 2 years now so why dont you two talk while me konoka and yoir get something from my room and i'll go change in some else." Yuki said quickly as yoir took her friends and ran to her room. leaving her father in a confused stat"Boy friend???!" he dont like the sound of it at all..


	23. blessing

sorrry for the long wait will her the next chapter hope you like it!! Please Review and tell me what you think plaese no flams.

I do not own vampire knight saliro moon or Negima

* * *

Yuki left along with Yoir and Konoka 

"Brother If you hurt Darien you as good as die." Yuki called out from her room.

"so Young man tell me you name and age."

"um will my name is darien Chiba sir am 16." darien siad reversely. he had heard story of Yuki father of how he would kill if anyone hurt her.

"Chiba i heard of your family they were the owners of a business in the USA. but i thought they were die."

"that was my mother and father i was the only living sever sir. i have no memorys of them but as their son i will inherit the business and if anything happens to me Asuna will inherit it. i alrealy have lawyers put everthing in her name." darien siad

"why Asuna?" Asto asked

"i love her sir. i do anything to make such she has a good future if something happens to me."

"what do you remember of your parents?"

"i Remember that they were loving and hard working people that love live and lived everyday like their last."

" Yes will how did yo meet Asuna?"

"Christmas 2 and a hale year ago Sir. i found her crying all alone it stared to an and i took her to my please."

"and your plan for the future?"

"will along with my business i want to become a dortor."

"umm a doctor why???"

"will 4 month after we meet i was in a car crash and was in the hospital. when i was in the garden that when i saw asuna. she was there playing with the sick kids all of them laughing and playing forgetting about their illness made me want to hepl in some smell way.she made me see it was important to help sick is as important to hepl those in business. and just seeing her. you had to see her. at frist i thought she was hiding from something but then 10 kids come up running after her. all of them jumped oh her like there were healthy. they Kids were so happy to see that someone cared enoght to come and play with them. After i got out of the hospital i stared to go with her we would bring them Moves, candy, board game, she would go all out for their brithday as will she alway broth a little hope to these kids. Exp ash when she told them she was ill as will. and she could leave a normal life. "

"what wrong with Yuki?" ichijo asked

"Her body is vary weak even thought she both Vampire and which her blood always fight to over take the others. that and lyaing in the snow for about 2 hour dont do any good to any one. it cause her to get ill easy and she use to get tired easley's will that why Ichiru was always with her and that what she got a job as a paper girl and a farmer she want to get stonger, so she push her limps as much as she could. If you asked me she had no limps anymore." Darien told him kaname was lissing along with all the night class some had sat down.

"you have my blessing on seeing Asuna as along as you dont hurt her the day you hut her will be you last."

Ivan was about to say something but Yuki and the others were coming back.

"dont you even dear IVAN!" she snapped at him.

"find" he snap back.

"so what do you think Dar daddy?" YUki asked she was wearing a light color dress that mack her paly sicken it when above her knees she also waer some glass slippers.

" you look great love." Nagi said as he come to huge Yuki

"it'sbeen a long time Asuna and am so happy that pack was broken how did you do it?"

"it;s all thank to Negi and my classmates."

"oh yes so were is my son?"

"Father?" everyone looked up to see Negi Yuki smelled and Sept aside so Negi could hug him. Yuki turn to her father and took a box from Yoir.

"here father happy birthday. this is the cake mom would make for you. me and konkoa found the resp in a boxs that grandfather keeps." Yuki told him

"and this is our gift you you uncle it has potos of us when we were little."

"thank you both of you. you too Yoir."

"will why dont all of you night class go to your rooms am only here is see my daughter Ichijo i want you to saty here with us." he add everyone left one by one. leaving only them and kaname

"i better go see the headmaster."

"tell him i'll be other there to talk about that girl before i leave." kaname nod and left.

Nagi then looked at Yuki and gave her a smil

"UM nagi can you do me a favor?" Yuki asked he nod

"will you see Darien lost his memory from a year a go do you think you can help him?" Nagi nodded

"yes come darien come with me and saw me were your room is. Darien nod leaving Yuki side.

"yes" was all he said

-5 mint later-

Daren come back inside. yUki come up to him slowly he smiled and yuki jumped at him and hugged him. at that vary moment a Pick light come from the top of them and down come...

* * *

will that all for today hope you like it rember to RR 


	24. little gril and not happy

**_ok here is a update sorry for taking a long time...i hope you like it! remember to Review!_**

**_I do not own vampire knight, sailor moon. or nagima!_**

As the pink light left there was a young girl that fell into their arms. The little girl smiled at them. She had pink hair with 2 bun shaped hair like Asuna had. She eyes where reddish pink eyes. She wares a pink dress that looked so cut on her. She looked like she was around 8 years old.

"Mommy daddy" she yelled

"Rini! What are you doing here?" both Yuki and Darien said in union.

"Mommy and daddy from the future send me here, they said that there is something wrong with the future and that I such stay here until everything is safe," as she gave yuki a letter. "It from daddy." she add Yuki took it and read it

**__**

Dear sailor moon

Am writhing so that you can take care of our future daughter. What going on here is not for a younger girl to see. You see there are monster that are coming here, monster that we have fight already and killed.

Please take care of her and don't let any harm come to her. I know you will do as I asked

Love from your future husband king Darien..

Yuki blush as she read the last part and put it in her dress pocket. "Ok you can stay come on let's eat…" Yuki said as she smiled at Rini. They put her down and walked to the others.

"Grandpa!" Rini yelled as she ran to Asato and hugged him

"how's my angle?" he asked her as he gave her some cake.

"am find grandpapa" Asato know about Rini and that she was Yuki future daughter but he never know who her father was, but boy he did now and that make him like Darien more

for staying with Yuki for what seem now like her whole life.

"Come sit down my boy." he said to Darien making Yuki smile and they all eat…

****

After eating the cake Yuki pov

After we ate father, Darien, Konoka father. Ichiru , Nagi's father, Negi, rini, Ivan and I all want to the headmaster office . As we got close we could hear crying. Father knocked on the door

"come in" someone said we all did. I was on my father right side Ivan was on his left. Darin was at my left and rini between us. Negi and konoka's father were behind my brother and Ichiru was on my right me…..

"Headmaster we must speck" my father said coldly looking at them all and boy i can tell you this much my dad was not happy...


	25. you little monster

_**Hey everyone sorry for taking so long to update but here is the new chapter. I hope you like it and I will try to update more^^ sorry if its too short**_

_**I do not own vampire knight, sailor moon or negima **_

**Yuki pov **

"Asato what do I have the pleaser for you coming here?" he asked as he saw my father

"I'm here to tell you to keep tract of that little monster you have for a daughter and if she ever goes near Asuna and hurts her again I'll make such that she is 6 feet under with out the coven." he hissed

"Asato, Kim only try to protected a student! She said, Yuki attacked them and she stopped her." this just made my dad madder, but before he could say anything Rini went in front

"HOW DAER YOU!! MY MOMMY DOSE NOT LIE! MOMMY WOULD NEVER HURT ANYONE!! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAME OF YOURSELVES!" Rini yelled and I smiled at her.

"Rini come here honey you know I don't care if they believed me or not all I care if you believe me. I Only care if I have you and the others that's all I need." I said as I left her up

"Mom? but we are talking about Yuki, how can't be your…." the headmaster looked up at me in shook

"Yup, this is my daughter." I said

"but that not right she looks too old I mean yuki is only about 14, 15 and she looks like she 8.."

"am from the future!" Rini said smiling and holding on to me.

"that not possible!!"

"Anything possible if you're my mommy and daddy." Rini said we all smiled at her.

"anyways I have made my point if that monster come near my daughter or attacked her behind her back again I will make she its her last time." and will that we all left. I could see that Kaname was made and the headmaster was more scared then anything.

**Kaname pov. **

Once there where gone I looked at Kim I was not mad about what they had said I was made about Yuki have a kid with someone else.

"IT not truth dad its not." Kim cried so hared that it hurt my ears.

"Kim I don't know what to do I cant do anything ageist Asato he too important he has so much power."

"so just because her father has power your going to let them get always with it?!?" Kim yelled she was mad more mad then I have ever seen her.

"Kim just go to bed we will talk more tomorrow." the headmaster said as she ran crying to her room.

"am going to sleep. We can speck tomorrow night kaname." the headmaster said as he walked to his own room and I walked out of his office.

_**Hours later Yuki pov. **_

I said good night to my father and friend Rini wanted to sleep with Darien so I head to my own room. I close my door and change. I then went to my bathroom to take off my make-up off and wash my teeth. Once I went back to my room I could not believe my eyes. There sitting on my bed was Kaname!!


End file.
